


Ten Minutes

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, NSFW, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: “He stripped off as quickly as possible and threw himself under the hot water of the shower. The awareness of using He Tian’s shower caused him an annoying feeling at his stomach, as if he was sharing something intimate and private. He tried to move as little as possible, avoiding to move his feet so he wouldn’t touch too many tiles. He didn’t want to leave too many traces”





	1. Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I’ve finally made it! It was never ending…please note that this is the first time that I’ve translated one of my fiction soooo…..please don’t kill me. I know it will be full of mistakes but I did my best. Let me know your thoughts  
> Fid me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

“According to recent studies at Tsinghua University, the number of Omega-class subjects is considerably decreased. The estimates point to a 50% decrease from 2010 to today and it seems that the rates are set to rise. The causes are to be credited to increased consumption of suppressants by the Omegas parties and their increasingly effective and lasting effect. This does not exclude a possible extinction of the Omega-class in the next twenty / thirty years. To date, the number of Alpha and Beta make up for the most 95% of the world population ”  
<< Tch >> said Guanshan clicking his tongue, tossing the magazine in the trash << Bullshits >>.  
Sometimes he wondered why they would throw away so much money in these sensational “studies”, if in the end they always get half of it, pulling out of mere conjectures or percentages. A practical example? Both of his parents were Beta, they didn’t use suppressants, yet he was somehow born as an Omega. How was it possible?  
It was his curse.  
There was a knock at his door, which was locked.  
<< GuanShan? >> it was his mother << How do you feel? Do you want something to eat? >>  
<< No Mom, I’m fine >>  
There was a brief moment of silence << All right >> .  
GuanShan listened to her footsteps receding into the kitchen before making a big sigh.  
Had he always been so good at lying to his mother? The truth was that he was feeling pretty darn bad.  
He has told his mother that he had a bad stomach disorder, the truth was that he was in heat, that disgusting heat.  
It made him feel uncomfortable and being his first year it came in an irregular manner and with unclear effects. Sometimes he felt a fire in his veins, sometimes he felt the need to jump into a tub of hot water. Sometimes he could eat a whole cow, sometimes just the thought of swallowing a single grape made him want to vomit blood.  
He had told anyone, not even to his mother. At school everyone thought that he was a common Beta, and thankfully his first heat came during the night, while he was still in bed. He knew suppressants, and if he had told his mother she would surely rush to buy them, but the problem was just that: their damn price. With the excuse that Omegas were increasingly rare and medicines increasingly sophisticated and powerful, their price had skyrocketed. The financial situation of his family was not good, damn, at most he could afford a single pill, which would still be a waste because it would not be useful at all. So, last year, every time the heat appeared, GuanShan locked himself in his room for five long days, making up a different excuse each time.  
For safety, he always closed the window so that the smell does not peeped out attracting whomever. He had not understood what could actually be the reaction of an Alpha to an Omega during its heat. All that things about pheromones was really confused, but it frightened him anyway, even if he would rather die before admitting it to himself. He didn’t care, and he preferred not to go out and test it for himself, that was certain. He saved money and took a few days off away from school and from He Tian, that asshole.  
“Disgusting!Disgusting!Disgusting!”  
His feelings were at odds even with themselves. On one hand the excitement provoked by the heat, and on the other hand the disgust and hatred for all that concerned it. It was as if the two sides were fighting each other for dominance, but something was preventing the victory of one or the other. As if something was missing.  
He despaired thinking of having to live the rest of his life that way … he had to earn more money and get a lifetime supply of suppressants.  
Suddenly the phone rang. GuanShan snorted, cursing himself for forgetting to turn it off. He took it and read the name on the display: Gao Peng. A classmate, it was strange that he was calling.  
“That’s strange …” he answered the call << Hello? >>  
<< GuanShan? What happened to you? It’s been a while >>.  
<< I…had things to do >>  
There was a brief silence << Look, something bad has happened >>  
<< Something bad? >>  
<< Yes, this afternoon Ma Qiang has clashed with some guys from another school and tomorrow they want to settle things, we need your help >>  
“Damn it”  
<< I … I don’t think I’ll be there >>  
<< What? Are you kidding me? Do you understand or not what happened? >>  
<< I get it! I’m telling you that I have some fucking problems and I don’t know if I can be there >>  
<>.  
GuanShan tighten his fist so hard that it hurts him. He narrowed his eyes, biting his lip.  
<< A-Alright … I understand, we’ll meet tomorrow at the usual spot >>  
<< Finally! See you tomorrow >>.  
It took several minutes before GuanShan fully realized what had just happened.  
<< Fuck!! >> he shouted, pulling a strong punch to the mattress.  
He stood up, making back and forth across the room. What had he done? Had he just agreed to come out of the house in full heat with no suppressants? How stupid!  
He crouched on the ground running his hands through his hair. He could not go back, call and say that he could not go. They would have called him coward and, damn it, no one was ever allowed to call him that way in the face without going back home with a few teeth less.  
“Okay, okay” he thought, “Think, there must be a solution, any solution”  
He thought for a long time, considering all possibilities, but every possible plan went to hell whenever, in his head, he put one foot outside the house. He lived in a damn city, with thousands and thousands of people. God only knew how many Alfas could be around. Although … maybe in his district, not so many.  
An idea flashed in his head, it was pretty good, but not without its risks … and certainly a big loss. He get up, approaching his desk and opening the second drawer, there appeared a double bottom that kept inside a case. GuanShan grabbed it, sighing. They were his only personal savings. He had promised himself that he would use it only in case of absolute necessity, perhaps for his mother or to pay off some debt.  
It wasn’t much, a few savings accumulated over three years with sporadic jobs.  
The temptation to put it back in its place was strong, very strong … but what else could he do? He was not a coward, damn it!  
He sat on the bed, clutching the case for a few minutes.  
“Okay, I can do this. I will recover in some way, even if it means doing something for that  bastard ”.  
He took the phone and began to formulate the phases of his plan. In his district there was a pharmacy open 24h-24h, which was a blessing in his case. He had to go around two, three in the morning, so as to encounter fewer people as possible. Following the back streets there was a chance he met anyone. The possibility of finding anche Alphas’s salesman or saleswoman were slim to none. They usually were quite wealthy people, to his opposite. He would bought the most disgusting and cheaper brand of suppressants and then he would return home.  
He nodded satisfied, feeling a sense of relief: he had never taken suppressants and the idea of finally being able to getting rid of that discomfort heartened him a little.  
He spent the rest of the afternoon and evening studying the best route and the places to absolutely avoid. There was a nightclub, on the way, that usually stayed open all night and it was quite busy, but it was quite far away from the pharmacy.  
At two in the morning, GuanShan went in the bathroom, making one of the longest and cold showers throughout his life. He rubbed his skin up to scratch, eliminating any trace of smell. For security he splashed a lot of deodorant and perfume; although it was summer, he covered his mouth with a scarf, but not before having brushed his teeth three times. He looked like a thief, but who cares. He thanked the fact that his mother was a heavy sleeper, and furtively he left the house as quickly as possible.He followed his ideal path to perfection, checking at every turn that the way was clear. The plan seemed to have a great success and GuanShan, happy and victorious,  
managed to reach the pharmacy without meeting anyone. He does not even remember the last time he had felt so satisfied with himself. He was so happy he ignored the embarrassment of having to grab the box of pills and the curious gaze of the saleswoman. Omega were definitely rare. He went out and stood for a moment in front of the automatic doors, pulling out the suppressants’s box from the small plastic bag. All of a sudden GuanShan lost all his enthusiasm. 148 Yuan for that miserable light blue box. There were only a dozen pills inside… and they were the less expensive ones.  
“And so they go my savings…oh well”  
Sighing, he put them in his pocket, he began to get very hot and it was better to go back home. He looked up and…  
<< Ah! >> said someone, right in front of him.  
“It can’t be” thought GuanShan, incredulous and bewildered: He Tian. He just came out of the 7 Eleven which was located in front of the pharmacy and he was holding a bag full of snacks and pre-cooked meals.  
How the hell had he forget about He Tian?!? He lived in the area, and that was one of the shops that he frequented more often!!! He had completely forgotten.  
He Tian  seemed quite surprised to see him and after the first moment of surprise he tilted his head to one side and grinned, pointing him << You’re still alive, where have you been? >>.  
GuanShan backed away, his heart began to beat fast-paced, so strong that he felt the veins of his neck throbbing. He was terrified to say the least, a thousand and one questions began frantic buzzing in his head.  
Did He Tian saw him with the suppressants in his hands? Did he put them away fast enough? There was someone else with him? Was he sweating? And if he were somehow sending some kind of scent without realizing it? No, that didn’t matter unless He Tian was …  
“Oh shit” he suddenly realized “He Tian … an Alpha?”  
Wasn’t it obvious? Rich, arrogant, swaggering, with thousand of girls always around him, taller  at least three spans more than a common Chinese… and strong, terribly strong. So strong that he was able to knock him down with just one hit of his knee.  
He stepped back again, and to confirm his doubts something strange pinched his nose … it wasn’t a smell … more like an annoying itching of the nasal septum. For a moment he felt like an electrical discharge that reached to his brain.  
<< Hey… >> said He Tian, drawing his attention << … is that a scarf? You did realize it’s summer, right? >>  
Guanshan widened his eyes, if he got too close it would be the end. A deep and powerful cry rang through his whole being:  
“RUN!”  
He doesn’t need to be told twice. Gritting his teeth and eating the asphalt with the shoes, he ran as fast as the wind and almost imagined the confused expression  that could have He Tian at that time. But who cared, damn it? He just had to run. Go home, close himself inside his room and take those damn pills. As quickly as possible, he stopped only when he was almost crashing to the ground stumbling into a flower bed. He crouched down, catching his breath, and then pull himself up and, looking at the sky, taking a deep breath. NOW he was soaked with sweat. He wiped his chin, looking around.  
“Huh?” he thought “Wait a minute”  
He turned a few times, recognizing the road but making a terrible discovery: he had took the wrong direction. It was on the opposite side to where there he should have been.  
He pulled his hair, exasperated. He knew he was unlucky, but this was ridiculous. “Who is that bastard who sent me a curse?!? I’ll kill him! I swear I’ll kill him!”  
Well, he could not waste time. He turned and froze. A group of people were coming right at him, they looked as if they have just come out of a nightclub and even though he was a few steps away GuanShan distinctly felt the stench of smoke and alcohol.  
He could not move, he stood there like a statue until they past him. And just when in his mind he was going to breathe a sigh of relief …  
<>  someone said << What’s this smell? >>  
For the first time in his entire life, GuanShan’s blood seemed to freeze in all his body. Pure, simple,fear.  
He turned. A man in the group (taller than the others) was looking around him. His eyes and those of GuanShan met for a split second, but that was enough for the man. GuanShan thought he saw a spark ignite in the stranger’s eyes, and an electrical discharge went through him from the tip of the hair to shoes. No one else in the group seemed to sense something, but he still followed the gaze of what he was now certain was an Alfa. GuanShan saw him open his eyes wide, surprised, and then smile in one of the most evil and wicked smile he had ever seen. He had no hope of fighting, not in those circumstances. They were a group of six men, all certainly older than him and in his state he would not hold the effort. Once again  the only solution that was he able to follow was to escape. He had hopes of succeeding? He found no answer because his legs had begun to move even before he knew it.  
<< Get him! >> he heard shouting behind him  
<< What? Why? >>  
<< I’ll explain later! Don’t let him get away! >>  
Even without looking GuanShan distinctly heard the footsteps behind him, following him numerous and unrelenting.  
“Why?Why? Why!?!?! ” He thought, angry- no, furious with the whole world. The hell! He didn’t had a choice, no one had asked him to be born that way! To hell with his parents, that asshole of his father and the fucking money that were never enough. It wasn’t his fault, he did nothing.  
His lungs began to burn with fatigue, as well as the legs and arms. But the footsteps behind him were still there, they didn’t stop.  
Something tugged at his sleeve and he fell to the ground tumbling, banging his nose and his cheek. Heedless of the pain he pulled up as quickly as possible, pulling punches and kicks to anyone who came within range. He was able to hit a couple of men, but the other four swooped on him, hitting him first in the face and then in the stomach.  
He gasped, spitting blood.  
They slammed him against a wall, surrounding him. He had to blink at least ten times before he was able to distinguish their faces.  
<< Let me go you bastards >> he managed to hiss  
<< Who is he? >> asked one of them to the Alpha << He owes you money? >>  
The man didn’t answer but instead approached dangerously close to GuanShan, inhaling a deep breath of air at one centimeter from his nose. The boy felt such disgust that could barely suppressed a gag. The tingling in his nose was different from before, it was strong but so annoying it was giving him a headache. It’s smell was rotten and sour, like rotten meat.  
<< I knew it >>  said the Alpha, making one step back and grinning malignantly << An Omega >>  
The other members of the group were surprised to hear those words, widening their eyes and looking at the Alpha.  
<< An Omega? >> they said  
<< I can’t believe it >>  
<< I thought they were gone … Where does he come from? >>  
The man licked his lips, hungry and GuanShan found no escape in the wall behind him. The Alpha seemed deaf and blind to the world around him, he followed GuanShan’s movements as a starving beast, imposing his gaze on that of the boy. He expected a small movement, just a spasm of a muscle, and he would jump on him.  
<< Don’t touch me >> GuanShan hissed, with a narrow view in front of him, where the figure of that animal stood threateningly. << Fuck, stay away, I’ll kill you … I’ll kill you >>.  
He repeated all the insults that came to his mind, spinning as a broken disk. He could not do anything else.  
He wanted to shout, punch him and make him eat the asphalt with his teeth, but he couldn’t. A strange instinct rooted in him forced him to submit, to not run away. But that wasn’t what his head wanted, he wouldn’t give up, for nothing in the world, at the cost of dying.  
Fighting against his own will, GuanShan bent his knees, fisting with all his strength. But it was useless, the man seemed to have had a terrible burst of adrenaline and, grabbing GuanShan’s wrist,he advanced in his direction, pushing him strongly against the wall and leaning on the boy with all his weight.  
<< FUCK!!! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!! >>  
Grabbing him by the forehead,  the Alpha pushed GuanShan’s head with incredible force  against the wall behind him. The boy felt a sense of total loss, and his view blurred until it disappeared into a white mist. The world roared frightfully for a long time, until one hand first touched his hip, then his neck.  
He also heard a voice, blowing into his left ear.  
<< I always wanted to try an Omega … it’s a shame that he’s a fucking brat and not a pretty girl but … I’ll settle for it >>  
“No” GuanShan thought “Not to me… not to me”  
At that moment he somehow remembered reading somewhere that a person could commit suicide by biting it’s tongue. Hemorrhage is such that you can almost drown in your own blood.  
He was already pressing his teeth in the soft flesh of his tongue, when for some reason the Alpha seemed to stop.  
<< What’s happening ?! >> shouted the man.  
The the pain in his head still prevented GuanShan from seeing clearly what was happening, he could only hear footsteps and noises. The man’s grip disappeared from his wrists and he slipped to the ground, unable to stand.  
<< Who the fuck are you?! >> said someone  
The Alpha burst into an animal cry, screaming ferociously. GuanShan looked up and managed to distinguish two figures, one of whom recognized as the aggressor, thanks to the white shirt he wore. The other was just a blend of blurred colors. GuanShan shook his head, shaking his eyes with strength and resting his forehead on the cold asphalt beneath him.  
The fight went on for a long while, until there was a tremendous hustle created by the fall of a garbage bucket. Then, silence.  
GuanShan rolled his back to the wall and raised his arms to his face.  
He wanted to escape, but he couldn’t, he could only hope to protect himself. He heard the footsteps, which were closer, closer and closer. He clenched his teeth, forcefully and almost believed that he would explode, when a voice woke him up.  
<< Hey >>  
As if touched by a hot iron, GuanShan frowned incredulously, wide opening his eyes and mouth: He Tian. He was right in front of him, kneeling to the ground, at his height. He looked at him seriously and sweaty.  
“What is this?” GuanShan thought, relieved to have recovered his sight. Around them there were the aggressors lying on the ground, and farther the Alpha with his head inside a garbage bucket tilted to one side.  
“What is this?” GuanShan thought, relieved to have recovered his sight. Around them there were the aggressors lying on the ground, and farther the Alpha with his head inside a garbage bucket tilted to one side.  
It took him a few moments to fully realize what had just happened and what had been avoided thanks to He Tian’s intervention. Just the idea made him nauseate.  
<< What >> GuanShan’s throat was damn dry, talking to him was hurting << You, here … why? >>  
He Tian shrugged, indifferent << You ran away that way, it wasn’t polite from you >>  
Should he answer? What was he supposed to say? He didn’t know, GuanShan didn’t understand anything. He looked down at his hands: they were dirty and… they were trembling. He held them tight, closing his eyes.  
“It’s over… it’s over”.  
He opened his eyes and saw He Tian staring at him, then he remembered. It wasn’t over yet, even He Tian, he was an Alpha too.  
Trembling he stood up, barely resting on his own legs.  
<< Home >> he whispered, << I need to go home >>  
<< I’ll go with you >> said He Tian, standing up and leaning a hand on his shoulder.  
That touch, mild and strangely delicate, burned like a fire on the boy’s skin, which snapped at the side by hitting his arm and turning away with a terrified look.  
<< NO! >> he shouted, but seeing He Tian’s gaze, he tried to keep himself together << No, I’m…I’m fine >>  
Stumbling over, GuanShan managed to reach the main road toward his home. He Tian, however, followed him at a distance, his hands sunk into his pockets.  
<< Stop following me >> said GuanShan, but He Tian didn’t listen to him << Stop it! >> he shouted, turning towards him.  
<< I just want to make sure you get there in one piece >>  
Deep rage came from GuanShan’s depths, which against all common sense fluttered on He Tian, gripping him by the collar of the shirt.  
<< You’re happy aren’t you? To find out all this! Another reason to look down on me, to feel superior and treat me like scum! I don’t need anyone, you hear me? DON’T DO IT!!! Don’t look at me with pity, that’s what I hate the most … It makes me wanna… puk … >>  
He felt a sense of nausea so strong and deep that for a second his head swirled, like he was riding the tallest roller coaster in the world. He had to get on the nearest bush and use it to reject all dinner and probably that morning’s breakfast. And then the rest of the bile, burning like fire. And the humiliation of being attacked and hunted like an animal, and the fear of what might have happened.  
He tried to breathe again, but at the first breath of oxygen he was forced to sink into himself.  
He breathed through his nose, forcefully, forcing himself not to die choked. He was dirty with mud, sweat, and now that crap he had thrown up, what would his mother think? He passed the back of his hand to his lips, noticing He Tian behind him, still where he had left him.  
<< Come to my house, so you can clean yourself up >> he snapped out of nowhere  
<< Fuck you!! >> answered GuanShan, without much compliments.  
He Tian approached quickly, keeping a distance that wouldn’t put GuanShan uneasy. They looked into each others eyes, intensely, and GuanShan’s legs seemed to turn into melted butter as well as the rest of his body.  
<< Come >> he ordered, baritone << l won’t do anything, I promise >>  
And, turning around, he walked away. The boy didn’t move, shifting his gaze from the deserted road to He Tian, who was moving away. A noise sprang from an alley and GuanShan cursed himself, as he followed He Tian’s footsteps.  
They walked at least five meters from each other, yet GuanShan still felt that strange pinch in his nose, compared to that of the bastard it was almost pleasant and light, like a warm breeze. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed in, founding himself quieter, relaxed. They reached the skyscraper and entered the elevator. GuanShan hesitated a long time before closing in such a cramped spot with He Tian. But He Tian was imperturbable, standing in front of him, giving him his shoulders and impassive as ever.  
“Perhaps, I’m wrong?” GuanShan thought, looking at him while he was calling the floor number, should he ask him?  
<< Why? >> he whispered, staring at his neck << How, how do you manage to … >>  
<< Hold myself? >> He Tian said, preceded him, without turning. << Let’s say … I have a will of iron, when I want to >> he turned his eyes a little, staring at him with the corner of the his eye << Although I must admit that you are putting me in serious difficulties >>  
<< Tch … go fuck yourself >> spat GuanShan crossing his arms.  
<< If it’s any consolation >> He Tian continued with a grin << You also have a particular control, it’s weird >>  
<< What would you know?! >>  
He Tian smiled, but GuanShan preferred to ignore him. The elevator stopped its run. The corridors were empty and the lights dim; GuanShan walked through the threshold and noticed that He Tian’s apartment looked increasingly empty and sterile. He Tian dug in a box pulling off a trouser and a shirt, then moved to the kitchen filling a glass of water and then giving it to GuanShan.  
<< You know where the bath is >> he sighed, returning to the kitchen to empty the shopping bag.  
<< What’s the water for? >>  
He Tian chuckled, avoiding turning to << For what you bought at a pharmacy and for which you came out as an idiot at three in the morning >>  
GuanShan blushed << You bastard! This is none of your business! Stalker! >> he ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.  
In the bathroom (as big as his bedroom) He Tian’s smell was particularly strong, so much it made him feel dizzy.  
“I need to hurry”  
He stripped off as quickly as possible and threw himself under the hot water of the shower. The awareness of using He Tian’s shower caused him an annoying feeling at his stomach, as if he was sharing something intimate and private. He tried to move as little as possible, avoiding to move his feet so he wouldn’t touch too many tiles. He didn’t want to leave too many traces.  
He washed himself quickly and grabbed a towel, studying his face in the mirror: he had bruises on the left cheekbone and his right eye was a bit bloated, his lower lip had a cut and when he touched his head he felt a bump, aching and swollen.  
“All in all I’m not that bad,” he thought, wiping his hair firmly. “If He Tian didn’t come,” a shiver spread through his spine. “Maybe… maybe I should thank him” just the idea gave him goosebumps so he grasped his trousers in search of the suppressants.  
“Uh?” He said, feeling the right pocket empty “What the …”  the left pocket was also empty.  
He tugged on his pants, shaking them with force.  
<< They’re gone >> he said. At that point, the desire to  desperately cry terrible curses was strong, damn strongly. Too bad it wouldn’t have returned the pills, nor the money he had spent.  
<< Fuck! >> he hissed, throwing his pants against the mirror << Fuck, fuck, fuck >>. Why did he leave his house? What the fuck had jumped in his head? Damn Gao Peng, he would’ve killed him.  
He sighed, placing his hands on the sink. There was a much bigger problem at the moment: He Tian. He actually seemed to know how to control himself but … how far could he trust him? He had to go home, but would he let him go out without the use of suppressants? No wait, He Tian couldn’t know he had lost them, he could tell him that he had taken them and ran home. It was really a few blocks away; He didn’t want to risk… but at that moment he was in the wolf’s den, literally.  
“All right,” he said, determined.  
He dressed in He Tian’s clean shirt and trousers. He wiggle his nose when he find out how oversized they were and how much they were full of the boy’s smell. He pulled the shirt to his nose and sniffed it gently, it was such a natural gesture to realize what he was doing just after a few seconds.  
“What the hell is wrong with me?”  
He drank the water and left the bathroom. He Tian was near the window and he was talking on the phone. GuanShan stopped, curious.  
<< Yes >> he heard him say. << It looks like him, no doubt. In the identity card I got there is also the same name >> GuanShan saw him throw an identity card on the ground, and from the photo he recognized the asshole of few hours earlier << I want you to crush his bank accounts, lose his job. So that everyone knows which son of a bitch he is. I want to see him crawl, get it? And if he tries to get nearby … >> the voice from the other end of the cellphone seemed to interrupt him. << You get it >> he said to him. << So then… I’ll leave the rest to you >> And then he closed the call.  
“Huh” GuanShan thought, remaining a few seconds behind the bathroom door, before opening it and then getting out. The two exchanged a glance and for some reason fell into an embarrassing silence, the atmosphere was strange, and GuanShan realized that as soon as He Tian immediately darted his eyes, as if he had been stung by a needle.  
<< You were quick >> he said, throwing his cell phone on the bed and heading to the counter on which he had placed snacks and sweet sandwiches. << Hungry? >>.  
<< No I- >> stammered, the redhead << I’m going home >>  
He Tian looked up, crunching a cracker << How much time does it takes? >>  
GuanShan tilted his head << What? >>  
<< How much before the medicine work? >>  
<< Oh uhm … >> “Damn it!” He didn’t have the slightest idea! It ranged from product to product … he said the first thing that came to his mind. << T-ten minutes … more or less >>  
<<  Wait here,then go wherever you want  >>  
<< Don’t decide for me, asshole! >>  
<< Don’t go if I don’t say so! Sit and wait for these ten miserable minutes! Or do you want me to tie you to bed? >>  
This last threat really scared GuanShan, who sat down on the opposite side of the house, leaning his back on the cold glass wall.  
“Why the bed?” He thought, tapping his forehead on his knees. And now? He could wait all night, but nothing would have happened, what should he do?  
Suddenly he felt terribly tired, and had to fight hard not to close his eyes and hang himself there, on the floor. That damn smell had a strange effect on him.  
<< Hey >> said He Tian.  
GuanShan sighed, holding his head low. << What do you want? >>  
<< I know you’re pretty stupid but … >>  
“ This asshole…”  
<< Why didn’t you send someone else to buy them for you? >>  
GuanShan looked up, looking at him in rage. << You who are so smart don’t ask this stupid! You lazy bastard >>.  
He Tian chuckled, shaking his head and lighting a cigarette. He took it to his lips, taking a big breath.  
<< Alright then >> he walked thoughtfully, filling the room of the acrid smell of tobacco. Breathing it, GuanShan noticed something strange: that was the smell that He Tian usually had: tobacco and cologne water. What he felt during his heat was another thing: it was a smell not derived from the external elements … it came from He Tian himself, from his skin, from his breath. He couldn’t explain with words but it was something more … deep.  
He shook his head, looking at the watch hanging over He Tian’s head: seven more minutes.  
<< So >> said the young man  << Here’s my conclusion, which is, by the way, quite obvious >> he rested his hip to the opposite wall, looking at a random spot over GuanShan’s head. << Pills are very expensive so you didn’t want to tell your parents about your conditions, so they wouldn’t have spent more money to buy it. For some reason today you needed them more than usual so you came out without telling anyone and … well, you did a very stupid thing >>.  
GuanShan wrinkled his lips, annoyed by the fact that He Tian had guessed everything but most of all beacause hearing about his plan in that way it made it sound really stupid.  
<< Well look at that…apparently I’m right >> grinned, He Tian  
<< Shut up! This is none of your business! >> shouted GuanShan  
“Four minutes, four minutes”  
<< What do you think you know? I-I had  things to do >>  
<< I know I would think twice before risking so much. Do you know how it is said? Living sick to die healthy. Maybe I’m not the one too attached to money, after all >>  
“This is too much”. The ten minutes had passed.  
GuanShan stood up, too tired to argue.  
<< I’m leaving >> but before he could only take one step, He Tian blocked his way. GuanShan looked at him badly, he knew he would not approach him.  
<< Nothing changed >>  
<< What the fuck do you mean? >>  
<< The suppressants >> hear him say that word for the first time filled him with anger and embarrassment. << I can hold back, but … I can still “feel”, nothing has changed since you left the bathroom. No effect >>  
<< T-thats not… >> “Fuck! This is bad!”  
He Tian stared at him, slowly stretching a hand, << Let me see, the pills >>  
GuanShan quickly moved his eyes from He Tian’s hand to his eyes << Why should I? >>  
<< No reason. I want to see them >>  
Instinctively the guy stepped back, and He Tian seemed to realize everything << You lost them, didn’t you? >>  
GuanShan tightened his lips, lowering his gaze.  
<< And what if I did? >>  
<< What if- ?! >> He Tian took a few steps, then stopped, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.  
He reopened them after a few seconds.  
<< You’re really stupid. After what happened … in spite of everything … >> he chuckled, shaking his head.<<  Actually, no…. You really thought I wouldn’t notice it? >>  
GuanShan took a second step back << This is none of your fucking buisness >>  
The smile disappeared from He Tian’s lips, which, like a lightning strike, approached GuanShan, pushing him against the glass wall. He didn’t touch him. The distance between their bodies was just over a centimeter. GuanShan had He Tain’s chest right in front of his nose and despite all he could feel the beats of his heart. They were fast and strong. Like the roar of a thunder. He Tian’s face was just above his head on the left side. He breathed heavily … as if he were tasting the air. And his body emitted heat, burning like fire. The smell became so strong that it penetrated him to his brain. It wasn’t going well … at all. He Tian swallowed soundly, his hand slipping slowly over the window behind him.  
<< Do you know what you are? >> whispered at that moment He Tian, his voice was profound, dry, as if he wa dying of thirst << Right now you are like a child with a knife in his hand. You feel safe about you, shaking it right and left, unaware of how dangerous it is for you … and for those close to you >>  
GuanShan’s breathing became irregular. His stomach, like all his blood, seemed to catch fire. He blushed on every inch of his skin, stiffening like a statue.  
“Damn it…” he glanced down, taking the back of his right hand to his lips. Then on his forehead “Stay calm, stay calm”  
<< Even now >> continued He Tian, lowering his face and nearing GuanShan’s cheek. << Do you realize how dangerous you are? >>  
“Get away! Don’t touch me! ” wanted to shout GuanShan with all his strength but in opening his lips, no sound came out, or at least it seemed to him. He was confused, he had to move away from He Tian, now!  
He raised his hands on the boy’s collarbone and pushed him with all his strength: he managed to move him by one step.  
He Tian grabbed him for his elbows, lowering his head until he touched his head with his forehead. GuanShan tried to get away, but his movements were slow … soft. He tried to move He Tian’s head with his own, pushing him away. By contrast He Tian continued to press his forehead on him, with just as much force as he made him almost hurt. That strange strength test continued for a while, with the hair of the two boys gently rubbing one with each other, the movements were slow, delicate … similar to caresses. Like the cats that dangle their heads against their companions as a sign of affection.  
With a swift movement, GuanShan pushed up but inadvertently, He Tian’s face slipped into his hair, bringing them face to face.  
He Tian’s eyes were half-open, and a strange heat was coming out of them. For a moment they lingered over those of GuanShan, then lowered slowly to his lips. Their faces were so close that GuanShan could see the boy’s dark hair move at the breath of his nose. He tried to release his arms from He Tian’s grip, but he didn’t get away, he held him too strong. The heat was unbearable, as if it had a fever: it burned everywhere.  
He Tian’s lips were half-open and … so close. He closed his eyes and his body floated lightly in the darkness where he closed, feeling a strange feeling, like a pleasant tingling throughout his body.  
Then something soft rested on his lips. He opened his eyes, finding him there, leaning over him, with his lips gently resting on his. They too, burned. He moved away, turning his face and bringing his forearm to his lips.  
<< N-no … >> he whispered  
In contrast, He Tian grabbed his arm first, moving it away, then grabbing his chin, turning GuanShan towards him. He kissed him again, with more emphasis.  
He Tian’s smell seemed to be strengthened as never before, so much that GuanShan believed he could taste it.  
“This is bad …” he thought, “I can’t… I’m losing myself”  
With the last shred of reason he had in his body, he tightened his lips, trying again to push him away.  
He Tian answered to that gesture biting his lower lip, licking it on the cut. He Tian’s hands caressed him with light movements moving over his own clothes. First on the back, throughout its length, then on the chest following the rib line.  
The kisses moved to the cheek, then to the ear.  
<< Asshole >> said GuanShan in a low voice << Pervert … no, stop >>  
He felt mortified, humiliated, he wanted to push him away, trample him like the scum that he was. But the energies had abandoned him. Once again his instinct was about to prevail, and unlike a few hours ago, this time his mind wanted to surrender too. Why? Why did the situation look so different from before?  
With a sudden strike, He Tian’s hand clenched on GuanShan’s head, pulling his hair, forcing him to rise his head up.  
“Hot” GuanShan thought “I’m so hot …” he opened his mouth, looking for oxygen.  
<< This expression >> whispered He Tian, more and more closer << Are you provoking me? >>  
He Tian’s tongue slipped through the damp lips of GuanShan. He explored every corner,  and GuanShan was lost in a thousand and more sensations that he had never experienced until then. An electric shock passed through his back to his brain, sending him in full short circuit. Their tongues intertwined in a frantic dance without the time of one breath.  
He Tian’s lips were soft and good, sweet.  
They continued for a long time until they were forced to breathe again. He Tian licked his lips, drying a string of saliva from GuanShan’s lips with his thumb.  
The boy lowered his head, his legs became soft and he could not stand to his feet, shaking his head, looking down from it << What … what did you do to me? >>  
He Tian approached, widening GuanShan’s legs, placing a knee on his groin. He bit his left lobe, licking it slowly.  
<< I’m the one who’s supposed to ask that >> he whispered. Even his voice was hot << Look what you did to me >>.  
He took  GuanShan’s right hand, slowly guiding it over the swelling of his pants.  
GuanShan blushed, moving his hand so fast that it seemed to be burning.  
<< You’re a fucking pervert >> he whispered, looking away  
He Tian chuckled, licking him behind his ear << And what about this? >> He Tian’s knee pushed higher, and GuanShan jumped up. It wasn’t painful. Horrified, he looked down on himself, noting that he was pretty excited himself.  
<< So? >> continued He Tian, rubbing his leg more vehemently << Mhn? >>  
<< S-stop! >> GuanShan stretched out his arms, trying to move the boy’s leg. In contrast, He Tian threw himself on him with all his strength, pulling up one of his leg and making their hips join. He began to move without any modesty, so that his thrusts would have enough friction to give pleasure to both of them. GuanShan once again forgot the world around him, his heat amplifying everything: the feel, the hearing, the smell. Every push of He Tian on his body brought him such pleasure that he had to bite his lips forcefully to hold back the sighs of pleasure that pushed to go out.  
He Tian noticed it, lifted his face, forcing him into a kiss so he could open his mouth.  
<< I want to hear you >> he whispered to his lips, before kissing him again << I want to hear your voice >>  
<< N-no… mhn >> He Tian’s tongue did not give up, preventing him to shut his mouth or catch his breath. The pushes were more and more concise and fast.  
GuanShan shook his head, prey to his emotions. He raised his head, narrowing his eyes.  
<< AH! >> sighed, following the rhythm of a particularly strong push << Mnm … ngh … >>  
He Tian grinned, satisfied, grasping his ass and clinging tight to him, striding with more and more force. << Look at you … you have an absolutely perverse expression, you know? >>  
GuanShan closed his eyes and tightened his teeth with all his strength. He couldn’t allow He Tian to do as he wanted … not that way.  
He leaped forward, clinging to He Tian’s back and biting him on his neck. He didn’t care and probably used more force than he wished to use. He felt He Tian whirring, pushing him against the glass wall. The black haired boy placed his hand to his neck and looks almost surprised not to find it stained with blood. He glanced up at GuanShan, who was staring at him.  
<< You thought >> he said, << that I would stay silent while you were enjoying yourself? >> he pointed his finger against him << In your dreams, you fucking bastard >>  
He Tian licked his lips, grinning << Are you sure that making me angry is a good idea? >>  
<< WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! >> With an impetus and incredible speed, GuanShan loaded a fist, but He Tian stopped it very easily. Grasping his arm, he bent it firmly behind GuanShan’s back and pushed him without regard against the cold window.  
GuanShan tightened his teeth, furious with himself. He watched the condensation of his breath, and the city beneath them shone intensely.  
He was leaning on him, his big, warm chest over his back. His hips close on his. Something hard pressed on his bottom and already knew what it was. With the corner of his eye he saw him grin and approach dangerously to his lips; but GuanShan, frowning, turned away, leaning his forehead against the window.  
He Tian chuckled, resting his lips on his nape and talking through his hair.  
<< So stubborn… maybe >> his breath lowered, more and more << I should soften you a bit >>. He licked on his neck, right between his shoulder blades.  
At that point GuanShan opened his eyes, terrified. He tried to get away with all his strength, but He Tian didn’t feel any reason, and indeed he held him even stronger.  
<< H-hey >> stammered the red << Are you kidding me? Let go! >>  
He Tian kept on kissing his neck, centimeter by centimeter. He knew what he was doing and it wasn’t good, absolutely. If he had bitten him in that place, he would have formed a bond. GuanShan would be marked for life as He Tain’s companion, it would be his Omega. He didn’t … he couldn’t! Not that way, not so suddenly, he was too young and a bond would have forced him in the same way as a chain. He had too many things that he had to do.  
“He can’t be serious”  
<< Enough! >> with all his strength GuanShan bent his free arm, trying to pull away He Tian’s face. The black haired grabbed his hand, licking the index first, then the middle. He turned him, staring at him  
GuanShan swallowed at the sight of that look: he was completely lost in excitement; And his smell… GuanShan could be inebriated. He Tain kissed him again, with much, much more force. He grabbed his tongue biting it and licking it. He never had enough.  
Once more, he stretched his face over his shoulder, turning him and heading toward his neck.  
GuanShan grabbed his shirt, pale. He wasn’t reasonable, not anymore.  
Desperate he grabbed him by the hair, at the cost of hurting him he pulled with all his strength; He Tian moaned, brushing himself over him. He was close to his neck, too close.  
<< Don’t do it ok? Listen to me!! >> now he was practically kicking him. Annoyed He Tian threw him on the ground, leaning over him.  
<< Stop struggling >> he whispered to his ear  
<< N-no! >> GuanShan stretched out his hands, leveraging his forearms. He Tian’s hand moved on his back, pressing on the bumb and making it really hurt; He pushed him to the ground, immobilizing him. One of He Tian’s hands moved to his groin, slowly massaging GuanShan’s erection over his pants.  
His thin lips touched him first on his shoulder, then the scapula and again on his neck.  
GuanShan opened his eyes, trembling.  
He heard He Tian’s tongue, his breathing and excitement … and his teeth, which slowly began to press.  
“Don’t do it” he thought “Please”  
GuanShan’s head was in complete chaos and everything went out in a single terrified shout.  
<< HE TIAN!!!!!!!!! >> cried GuanShan, with all his strength, burning his vocal cords.  
Something broke in that instant. Suddenly the apartment was cold and silent. More empty than it had ever been.  
With tight fists at the sides of his face, GuanShan didn’t even look up. He clutched his teeth with force, cursing himself and cursing all the rest. He heard He Tian get up and get away; Without is weight and warmth he felt a painful cold feeling.  
He listened to him walking a few steps, remaining anchored to the ground in his misery.  
He heard a tinkling of keys, and the opening of the apartment’s door.  
<< Sleep here >> said He Tian’s voice. It had a weird sound, which he couldn’t define << Later you can go home  >>.  
The door closed with a hit sound and immediately closed with three key turns.  
GuanShan rubbed his forehead on the parquet, taking two deep breaths. He shook his head, punching it with fury, until his knuckles bleed.  
He sat down and looked down on him, disgusted in seeing how excited he was. He get up, walking slowly toward the door, knowing that it was closed, but he lowered the handle anyway, pushing with force. Giving it a couple of kicks, hurting himself.  
He passed his hand over his forehead, then his eyes and finally his neck, finding it still wet of He Tian’s kisses.  
In the bathroom he washed his hands and face, forcing himself to not  look in the mirror.  
Returning to the room, he looked at the bed, but disgusted, he felt the smell of He Tian even at that distance. He crouched to the opposite side of the room, clenching his legs to his chest.  
His mind was strangely empty, his stomach feeling heavy and turned like a sock. Something bothered him, something had gone in a way that didn’t give him peace. He had shouted his name so strong that he must have sounded terrified.  
“Were you not?” whispered a voice in his head.  
“I don’t know”  
“Just like with that guy in the alley”  
<< NO! >> He shouted suddenly, and he realized: it was regret. He felt guilty because He Tian, having heard him shouting like that, must have felt at the same level as that Alpha who had attacked him like an animal.  
He bit his lower lip. “I’ll never feel guilty for that asshole.”  
He lowered his eyes and closed them. A deep tiredness wound him and the clock ticking scanned a time he could no longer follow.  
“I wonder,” he thought, while his sleep slowly wrapped him up. “What expression did he had … before leaving?”  
A few hours later, GuanShan woke up thanks to the sun-lit daylight, which warmed the entire apartment. The night view was breathtaking, but even during the day it was amazing. He was lying on his side and his back hurts so much. He had headache, and the bump on his head seemed to be more swollen. He shook his head and noticed, a few feet away from him, a blue box.  
He stood up, looking around: no trace of He Tian.  
He grabbed the sealed box by turning it into his hands; They were suppressants. The ones he lost. He closed his eyes, sighing.  
He Tian had written something on the box: “5 minutes”  
Somehow GuanShan found himself laughing.  
“Not ten huh” he thought, opening the box and swallowing one of the pills.  
So little, that was it. His body would stop being like a stranger and his enemy, people wouldn’t attack him on the street, and he would stop feeling like a fucking little girl.  
He passed his hands through his hair, shaking his head.  
“Ah” he noticed, after a moment, pulling He Tian’s shirt “This smell … this too, will it fade away?”  
He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly. Yes, five minutes, only five. For that little time it would be granted, he would tasted it a little more, slowly.  
He closed his eyes, pulling the shirt even further.  
“Not ten… huh”


	2. The World on my Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp   
> Ok, 2 chapters out of 4 done. I can do this! Thanks you guys for your encouragement and the amazing feedback!

GuanShan came home at 9 am.  
He had left He Tian's apartment as soon as the suppressants had begun to take effect. It was a strange sensation, different from the way he imagined it: his body, like his mind, felt empty and he also felt a slight sense of strangeness. He had promised himself to read the side effects of the pills, just to be sure.  
As he walked across the threshold he found his mother in the kitchen; she looked anxious and as soon as she see GuanShan she approached him arms with her arms opens.  
<< GuanShan! >> she exclaimed, taking his hands and looking at him from head to toe << Where have you been? >>  
The boy shrugged, slipping his hands in his pocket. Luckily his eye was a lot less swollen as the night before and the scratches on his face were barely visible << I went on a walk, I thought it could make me feel better>>.  
<< Oh >> sighed his mother, clearly suspicious << And did it work? >>  
For a second GuanShan thought of all the events that had happened only a few hours before: first he had been attacked by an Alpha, then beaten to blood, then he lost his medicines, He Tian had practically jumped on him like a dog in heat (after saving him), then what else? Ah yes, and he also owned He Tian the money he had spent for the new suppressants. If it had worked? He almost laughed.  
<< I can't really say, mom >>  
The woman stared at her child's clothes; the dark blue shirt, clearly too long, the pants that struggled to cling to his hips. Could you she have bought them? She looked at him in his eyes, and her heart skip a beat to see them lightless, and so tired. She stretched out her hand and stroked his forehead and then his cheek  
<< You’re so pale… >>  
<< Yeah? I guess I'll go to bed >>  
<< Alright >>  
Taking off his shoes, GuanShan had to pull up his pants to prevent them from falling under his feet.  
He closed the door of his room behind him and sighed heavily. He felt so stupid, all that had happened, what he had done with He Tian. Those feelings, smells... with the effect of the suppressants they were all vanished, there was nothing. Only that annoying stomachache, that pain caused by guilt, only that didn't want to go away. He stared at his clothes,  He Tian's smell, who so desperately he wanted to cling to, was gone. Now they were just useless pieces of cloth, just like any other rag. Suddenly he felt choking under them and hurriedly stripped away, letting them slip to the ground. He kicked them off, tossing himselves on the bed, wearing only his boxers. He touched his stomach with the tip of his fingers; he tore his lips disgusted by his feelings. Things had gone that way, he hadn't asked He Tian to save him. Sure, he didn't thank him but ...  
“But?”  
Again, that stupid voice in his head.  
What else should he do? Let He Tian bite him so he could have formed a Bond? No, neither of them was rational at that moment, driven by the heat they would have done all sort of things and even more, but he was sure that after the euphoria had passed he would have regret it for the rest of his fucking life; he was talking about He Tian, damn it! He Tian!  
"No" he decided firmly, "I did the right thing, end of the story."  
Suddenly a deep chill came upon him; he rubbed his arms intensely, making his skin reddened from shoulder to wrists.  
The effects of the suppressors were stronger than he had imagined: exhaustion, drowsiness, and coldness. All those effect forced the heat to decrease, knocking you out.  
First, it was his heat who was taking control over his actions and body, ad now the pills were dictating the rhythms of his feelings. In one case or the other, it was something else to decide for him.  
"It feels so weird"  
He smiled at the irony of that situation. So many accidents, so many problems ... and now he didn't even like those suppressants. It was all so absurd.  
He closed his eyes, listening to his breath. Slowly, cradled by his heartbeats, he finally managed to fall asleep.  
He dreamed big and warm hands caressing him all over his body, his back, then his legs. They clenched him gently, marking him with burning marks on his whole skin. The hands turned into thin, soft lips, which kissed him slowly on his wrists, on his hips ... on his lips. Before he could realized what was happening he found himself excited the same way, if not more, of how he had been with He Tian. Those who recognized as He Tian's hands, grabbed his erection, stroking it painfully slowly, pushing up and down in all its length. His lips moved on his ear, then on his neck and …  
<< GAH !! >> gasped GuanShan, waking up on the floor. He has hit his head falling from the bed << What the hell...? >>  
The room was dark, his breath was short and hard. His throat was burning, sweating from head to toe and...he was excited.  
"What's happening to me?" he thought, leaning the back of his hand on his lips "Could it be...the heat?"  
He searched for his cellphone to see what time it was: 6 pm. Did the effect of the suppressant lasted only for few hours? How was it possible?  
Not only the effects of the pills were vanished, but the intensity of his heat seemed to have doubled. He had never felt that way, he  his member was pulsating and hardening, so much it was hurting him. He would've to take another pill, throw himself under a frozen shower... instead he slid his hand into his boxer and with his teeth tighted, like his lips, he granted him that pleasure that he so longed for. He grunted, placing his hand over his mouth, suppressing his moans.  
"Why?" He thought, losing himself  in pleasure, "Why?"  
He came after a few seconds and, exhausted, dropped his head back on the mattress.  
While trembling he swallowed, placing his forearm over his eyes.  
It was as if he had felt nothing but the shade of those who were the real effects of the heat, something had unlocked them, unleashing them with all their strength.  
"Something or someone ..."  
Angry GuanShan slapped himself in his face, again and again until he got hurt, shouting insults and swearing, so that he would silence the voice in his head.  
<< GuanShan? >> knocked his mother, making him jump, << What are you doing? >>  
<< Emh ... n-nothing >>  
There was a moment of silence. << Come, dinner is ready >>  
<< Ok >>  
GuanShan sighed as he runned his hands through his hair. Suddenly, he sniffed the air and a smell, now familiar, pinched his nose: at his feet there were He Tian's clothes. He grabbed them, throwing them in the closet and closing it firmly.  
"Not again !!"  
He thought, grabbing the pills and dropping one from the wrap; He was about to swallow it when ... he stopped. He observed it for a few minutes: smaller than a nail, smooth and white. It looked like a mentine. He looked at it better and on one side of the pill the Omega symbol was engraved. He tore his lips to that symbol, feeling a repulsive discomfort.  
He clicked his tongue, turning it on the smooth side and only then, he swallowed it.  
<< GuanShan! >>  
<< I'm coming! >> he took the box, looking at He Tian's writing << I'm coming... >>  
Contrary to what he thought, GuanShan devoured his dinner. His stomach opened after the first bite of his mother's sweet -sour chicken. He didn't leave a single piece; his mother was enthusiastic and gave him so much food to make anyone pale.  
Concentrated as he was on his food, GuanShan managed for the first time in who knows how many days, to ot think of all his problems. One of the things that he liked the most about cooking, sometimes he forgot about that.  
He stood up, full, helping his mother to clean up the dishes.  
<< Oh! >> she exclaimed, watching the clock << That beautiful culinary program it's about to start! I wonder if they've received my recipe >>  
GuanShan chuckled, shaking his head << You're still thinking about that? You sent it more than two weeks ago >>  
His mother pouted, taking the remote control and switching on the TV << There's always a chance, they get so many of those letters >>.  
The boy shrugged, looking at the screen; The program had not yet begun, but were broadcasting the trailer of what looked like an action movie. Two guys in a black suit were punching each other, beginning a fight inside a Night Club.  
"A fight," GuanShan thought, staring at a random spot on the ceiling, "A fight ..."  
<< FUCK!! >> he shouted, gripping his hair  
<< GuanShan! >> scolded him his mother again  
<< S-sorry ... I got burned with the sink's water >>  
He went back to washing dishes, biting his lips, "Gao Peng" he thought, "I've completely forgotten."  
When he finished washing the dishes he ran into his room, grabbing his cellphone to call his schoolmate. With great surprise, he answered after only two rings.  
<< Mo GuanShan? >> said the boy's voice  
<< Gao Peng! Tell me where you are, I'll try to reach you as soon as- >>  
<< Hey hey calm down, everything's solved >>  
GuanShan frowned, confused << Everything's solved? >>  
<< Didn't you see my messages? >>  
<< No >>  
<< Well those bastards came for Ma Qiang this morning, I knew they would. We've been waiting for you and instead, He Tian came >>  
GuanShan heart skip a beat << WHO?! >>  
<< He Tian, they ran away as soon as they saw him, go figure >>  
GuanShan sat on the bed, thinking << What time it was when you send me the messages? >>  
<< Uhh...this morning around seven, half past seven? I don't know. Anyway I have to go, see you >>  
<< Yeah... >> whispered GuanShan, closing the call.  
He looked at his messages, but the history of the messages received by Gao Peng had been canceled. It wasn't difficult to understand how.  
"He Tian, you son of a bitch"  
When he came back to the apartment that morning, he must have looked at his phone and read the messages while he was sleeping. That's why he didn't saw him, he had gone to replace him in the fight he was supposed to attend.  
Again, he did it again. He had helped him.  
"Why?" he asked himself, grinding her teeth. "Do I look so pitiful to him? That asshole, how dare he?! He wants me to feel guilty, in debt! "  
Well, not for long. He grabbed his case, taking the money that he owened him, greeted his mother reassuring her and ran out.  
The suppressants were taking effect and, reassured, he ran to He Tain's home sure that they would have last for at least another six hours.  
The air was slightly cooler, and the wind was pleasantly refreshing on his skin. It helped him to think better about what to do, he didn't just want to go inside and punch him, he first wanted him to apologize for it and then admit that he was wrong. To swear that he would once and for all stop treating him as a disgusting princess who was looking for help of help.  
Because... that was how things went, right?  
He didn't have the time to answer because somehow, he found himself already at the door's apartment, with his finger pressed on the bell.   
“What about what happened last night?”  
GuanShan widened his eyes, and before he could process the though, the door opened before his eyes.  
It was an He Tian with an unusually exhausted face to open the door, his hair was a mess and light purple shadows surrounded his eyes. They stared for a few seconds, in silence.  
<< A simple "thank you" is enough >> said He Tian  
<< Who the fuck came to thank you!? >> shouted GuanShan, showing his middle finger.  
He Tian scratched his neck, going back inside << I see >>  
<< Hey! >> said GuanShan, slamming the door and following him inside. Though he had taken the suppressants, he felt a slight of He Tian's smell, but it was nothing compared to the previous day. << I'm not done talking with you! >> actually he hadn't started yet, but who cares about details.  
He Tian grabbed some clothes, throwing them at him. GuanShan observed them, they were the ones he had worn the day before when he went to the pharmacy. They had a good smell and were well folded.  
<< You didn't wash them, did you? >> he asked, puzzled  
<< I have a concierge laundry service. They take the stuff and you get it washed >>  
GuanShan kicked the floor, throwing the clothes on the floor << I DON'T CARE! >>  
<< You asked me >>  
GuanShan gritted his teeth, he wanted to choke him so much!  
<< Listen to me! Did you take my phone? >>  
He Tian calmly lit a cigarette, crossing his arms << Who knows ... >>  
<< Don't fuck with me! Who gave you permission? >>  
<< What's the problem, exactly? I've just gave you a hand >>  
GuanShan approached him, pointing his finger against him and hissing, showing his teeth like a dog << This is the point! Nobody asked you, mind your own buisness! >> he blushed slightly, without realizing it  << Even for for the m-medicines! When will you feel satisfied? How much do you still want to humiliate me? >>  
He Tian grinned, shaking his head << What is pissing you off exactly? The fact that someone helped you, or the fact that I was the one who helped you? >>  
<< Both! You just want to keep me in debt and use it against me, I know that's how it is! Or you pity me, which is even worse! >>  
He Tian shrugged, widening his arms and sitting on the couch. << You're free to think about it the way you want. Anyway, it's your problem >>  
GuanShan frowned his eyes, putting his hand inside his pocket, pulling off money.  
<< I don't accept charity >> he said.  
He Tian looked at the money for a moment, then turned away indifferent, almost offended by the gesture, bringing the cigarette on his lips.  
<< Put them away or I'll make you eat it >>  
GuanShan gritted his teeth << I'm not going to be in debt with you, you hear me?! >>  
He Tian got up, exhaling smoke << Again, it's your problem. If you really want "pay me back" cook me something, or use a little bit of fantasy >>  
GuanShan ignored the last sentence << I'm not your fucking personal cook, just because it happened once it doesn't mean that- >>  
<< You know what I think? >>  interrupted He Tian looking him seriously.  << The truth is that you want to thank me so bad, but you are too proud and you hide behind these shit >> GuanShan tightened his lips, bewildered. He Tian sighed, smiling.  
<< I don't need it anyway. I pretty much hate the philosophy of "nothing for nothing" >>  
<< I don’t- >>  
For a second GuanShan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, in less than a minute all his convictions had been questioned with a disarming ease. And though it was difficult to admit it, a small part of him knew he was right. On the other hand, the day before, He Tian had not only bought the stupid medicines, he had also saved him from the assault of an Alpha.  
He looked at He Tian cautiously, raising his chin.  
Then, unexpectedly, he went to the kitchen, passing over He Tian. He opened every drawer, every shelf and even the fridge. He found an envelope of pre-cooked rice, a couple of peppers, green beans, half an onion and two eggs. More than enough to arrange a decent meal.  
He began to prepare everything, starting to heat the oil and boiling a pot of water.  
<< Someone has decided to grow >> said He Tian, behind him  
<< Don't force your hand too much, asshole. I'm doing it just to pay you back! Forget your damned thanks! After today I will have nothing to do with you anymore, am I clear? >> he told him, pointing a knife against him.  
He sat behind the counter, looking at him silently.  
GuanShan grabbed the peppers, cutting them sharply, while something inside him moved. He stopped for a moment, thinking. It was a familiar feeling of warmth that came from his stomach to his brain. He shook his head, bringing his attention back to the peppers.  
<< Impossible >> he thought.  
It was the turn of the green beans, which he need to peel and clean. Meanwhile eggs were boiling in a separate pot.  
<< What are you cooking? >> asked He Tian, leaning out a bit.  
<< Rice with fried vegetables and boiled eggs >>  
<< Mnh >>  
There was an awkward silence,embarrassing to say the least . GuanShan couldn't ignore what had happened last night, in that room, but he didn't want to think about it. It was something neither of them could control, or at least he didn't succeed. It was the heat's fault, nothing else.  
He threw the vegetables into the oil gently mixing it, and grasping the rice bag.  
With the corner of the eye he observed He Tian behind him, staring at him insistently. A new electric discharge crossed him, this time more intensely. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. Everything seems strangely familiar and... quiet.  
He grabbed the frying pan with the vegetables and with a fast movement of his hand he made them jump, cooking it for about two minutes. He turned off the fire, pouring rice into hot water.  He drove it down after five minutes by rinsing it under cold water and pouring it over the vegetables. He cooked it for three more minutes, the it was done.  
It was nothing extraordinary and lacked several ingredients, but after tasting, he felt satisfied. He skimmed the eggs, cutting them over and placing them over the rice, poured on a plate. He turned around, holding the plate tight in his hands.  
He Tian looked at him smiling, his face resting on his right hand.  
<< What're you laughing at? >>  
<< I'm starting to re-evaluate my idea of "nothing for nothing" >>  
With a disgusted grimace, GuanShan slipped the plate on the counter, waiting for He Tian to pick it up.  
So the dark haired man did, smiling.  
<< I'm leaving >> GuanShan said, washing his hands.  
<< Hey, hey, I don't know if it's good >>  
"This asshole..." he thought, "I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him. I can still put some poison on it   
But He Tian had already put the first bite in his mouth and seemed very pleased with it. He continued to eat, silently, the sound his chopsticks tinkling on the plate filled the room. GuanShan observed him, remembering how much better he felt  after eating his mother's chicken. GuanShan had no friends, it was true, and everyone knew it. Yet, once coming back home, GuanShan was welcomed by a warm, welcoming environment, from the unconditional love of his mother,  well-liked despite his bad temper and his disastrous grades. He Tian, on the other hand, who was so rich and lived in such an amazing apartment, who was so popular surrounded by girls, once at home...he find nothing, and no one. Was it wrong to think that after all he had much less than him?  
He shrugged to that question, beginning to walk to the center of the room, to recover his clothes.  
He crouched, wondering if sooner or later he would have to bring back the clothes that He Tian had lend him.  
<< Why don't you stop it? >> He Tian said, suddenly.  
GuanShan turned, confused. He Tian took the last bite of rice, licking his lips.  
<< What? >>  
He sat on the stool, looking from afar.  
<< All this atmosphere, which you have created around you, like "I can hold the world on my back". It's not going to last forever >>  
GuanShan laughed << Look at the mirror and repeat it to the asshole that you see in front of you, I'm sure it will be more useful >>  
He Tian got up, approaching, << Really? Then stop with these bullshit of debt, or favors for other favors. To believe that everyone does things just because they expect something in return. Or that everyone looks down on you, always, just because you don't have money ... or because you're an Omega >>.  
The punch that hit He Tian's jaw was painful, but not unexpected.  
<< Don't you dare say that again, you bastard! >>  
He Tian pressed his thumb on his lower lip, frowing.  
<< This is exactly what I was referring to! >> for good measure, He Tian hurled a fast punch, impossible for GuanShan to avoid. He struck him in the stomach, forcing him to bend over himself.  
The red coughed, grabbing his abdomen.  
He stared at him, grinding teeth << What do you think you know! >> he threw himself on him, pulling him on his shirt and banging his forehead against his chin.  
It was really unusual for GuanShan to actually being able to hit him. He Tian's strength and agility were usually unreacheble. He was blinded by anger so didn't really noticed. If he had been thinking about it for only one minute, he would've realized that this was not a simple exchange of punches, but also words that would otherwise never have come out.  
He Tian stepped backward, slightly stunned.  
<< Even if it was like that >> continued GuanShan, hitting him to his side, then to his stomach. << If it was... I didn't choose to carry this weight! >>.  
He Tian grinned, intercepting a fist and taking advantage of his strength to overturn GuanShan, laying him on the floor with incredible strength. He sat on him, pushing him to the ground with his forearm and getting close to him.  
They looked at each other eyes for a long time. Both tired, and heavy breathing  
<< Well >> said He Tian, grinning << Today is your lucky day. You see, right now my back is pretty strong, and quite free >>  
GuanShan opened his eyes, tightening his lips << Why ... why should I accept your help? >>.  
He Tian thought, tilting his face << Because you can >>  
GuanShan lowered his eyes, turning his head to the side, toward the glass wall.  
"Nothing for nothing," perhaps he had trapped himself in that idea, and without realizing it he had used it to cover his fear of anything he could hurt him. By renouncing not only what the others wanted but also what he wanted.  
He raised his arm and brought it to his eyes.  
<< You're a selfish bastard >> whispered GuanShan, struggling to hide a smile and he knew that even He Tian was also smiling.  
He sighed, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt He Tian breathe on his cheek; He opened his eyes wide open and turned, only to see him a centimeter away from his nose. He stretched his hands pushing him away.  
<< Ok, now get off me! >> he shouted, trying to get away. For once he was making a meaningful speech. Why he had to ruin everything?  
He grinned, stretching himself over him. GuanShan freezed when he felt  something hard to press on his stomach.  
<< FUCK!! YOU PERVERT!! >>.  
He Tian pulled up, looking at his eyes and licking his lips, hungry. For the umpteenth time, an electric discharge crossed GuanShan's body, he blushed and a pinch, familiar, bothered him again.  
<< I haven't finished my dinner yet >>  
GuanShan grunted, blushing and trying in every way to control his emotions.  
He Tian's hand stroked him slowly on his throat, then descending on his chest, his abdomen and down in his stomach, up to his pants.  
His touch was delicate, almost imperceptible, more like a torture.  
He Tian lowered on him, brushing GuanShan's cheek with his lips, breathing slowly near her left ear.  
<< You know... >> he whispered as his fingers played with the pants button << The door is open, your smell with the medicines is weak. You could push me away and run >>. Somehow the button was loosened, and He Tian's thin fingers pinched the zipper without pulling it down.  
<< If you don't hurry up >> with his thumb he stroked his lower lip, resting his forehead on GuanShan's << I could eat you for real >>  
GuanShan looked at him seriously, and slightly widening his lips, biting He Tian's thumb. His head said that he had done it to hurt him, to make him understand that he didn't have to touch him. Yet somehow his teeth had not tightened as much as he wanted, and his tongue somehow rested on He Tian's fingertip, tasting it.  
For He Tian it was practically an invitation, he threw himself on him, kissing him voraciously.  
Heat or not heat, GuanShan's head went blank again. Yet until a few minutes ago they were there, fighting. How could he always manipulate him so well?  
He Tian's tongue stroked him on the palate, tickling him. He was eating him, taking every breath from his lips. He approached him, pushing him from the back of his neck, caressing his short  hair.  
Meanwhile, He Tian's other hand had succeeded in his intent and the  zipper had all but gone. He stroked him first over the cloth, pleased to see how well he was reacting to his attentions.  
When his hand tried to slip inside his boxer, He Tian felt GuanShan's teeth biting his lower lip. He wouldn't have won it so easily, for whatever he would have taken, GuanShan would have claimed one of the same measure. So much was his pride.  
He Tian smiled at that thought. An infinite fight, here's what GuanShan is. A challenge in the challenge, for that he was always interested.  
He licked his lips, sensing the marks that GuanShan's teeth had engraved. He felt homself burn while imagining his marks, all over the redhead's body, in every inch of skin, savoring the soft flesh of his hips, shoulders... of his neck.  
The idea was making him lose his head, but he couldn't afford it again, he didn't want the situation to degenerate like the previous night.  
If he wanted GuanShan, he had to make sure he was the one to come to him, of his own spontaneous will. Or at least... tricking it.  
An idea came to him and he smiled, looking at him.  
GuanShan was panting, and swallowed, slightly biting his lips.  
<< Let's play >> He Tian said, sliding his hands under GuanShan's back, putting him sitting. He widened his knees, settling between his legs  
<< What do you think you're doing?!? >> GuanShan shouted, shaking and pushing him away.  
He Tian grabbed both his hands, guiding them to his excited dick.  
<< WHAT THE HELL!? >>  
He Tian approached his ear, whispering << Touch me >>  
<< Fuck you!! Why should I- >>  
<<  If you can make me come, I'll let you go. But ... >> He Tian's right hand slipped inside GuanShan's boxer, slowly stroking him ...  
<< ... if you came before me ... well ... we'll find out together >>  
GuanShan blushed, grinding his teeth << What kind of game is this? You're sick! >>  
<< You can call it resistance test if you prefer >>  
<< Or maybe I could kick you in the dick and go away! >>  
He Tian lifted his chin, looking down on him  
<< You want to give up so easily? I didn't think you were so fast ~ >>  
<< Who's fast?! Fuck you! >>  
He Tian smiled, and unexpectedly his hand slipped inside GuanShan's boxer, caressing him. The red jumped, and He Tian leaned his forehead on his, talking to his lips  
<< Show me otherwise~ >>  
Without losing a single second he began to move, tightening it between his fingers.  
GuanShan flashed, lowering his gaze, then turning it at a random spot on the floor. He shuddered shaking his head, squizzing his eyes. << It's a stupid thing >>  
He Tian leaned forward, licking his neck. << You're giving me a huge advatage. Not that I'm sorry but ... I wonder if you want to lose on purpose >> he pulled slightly stronger, increasing the speed.  
GuanShan tried to close his legs, but He Tian's body prevented him from doing it, he was too close, instead he cling into his hips.  
He clenched his teeth, looking at him with his now burning face << In your dreams >>  
Though trembling, GuanShan's hands also reached He Tian's sweatpants. He touched the elastic and reluctantly surpassed it, passing over the boy's underwear.  
He closed his eyes, incredulous at what he was about to do. When he touched He Tian's erection, his first thought was the surprise of how much heat he was transmitting, while his hands were freezing. He touched it, stopping immediately afterwards. He couldn't. He was confused, and the pleasure that He Tian's hands were giving him made it all the more difficult.  
The young man caught sight of it, slowing down the caresses, giving a violent hip movement; GuanShan's hands slipped on the boy member, without moving.  
<< This is too easy >> hissed He Tian << You really want to lose uh? I'm almost disappointed >>  
He knew, he understood that he was only provoking, it was so obvious and yet ... he couldn't stop.  
He increased the grip, massaging it fast. He touched the tip with his thumb, finding it wet with precum.  
He Tian leaned on his shoulder, moaning with pleasure << Ngh >> he sighed, over his shirt, pressing his lips over the skin of his neck, moving on his throat and starting to suck strongly, even without forming a Bond, he could still "mark him”  
<< You're good... is there something you would like to tell me? >>  
GuanShan closed his eyes, turning away << Shut up, shut up! >>  
He Tian chuckled, masturbating him, this time with both hands. GuanShan moaned, bending over himself, slamming his forehead on He Tian's chest.  
<< No, no... >>  
He Tian smiled, resting on him and breathing his smell. It was true that with the suppressants the GuanShan's smell had slighted faded, but even that little bit was enough to make him go crazy as it had never happened to him.  
<< Don't stop >> ordered He Tian.  
They continued in that struggle for a few minutes, filling the house with sighs,  whispers, suppressed groanings. GuanShan was close to come, enough to think he was going crazy. He didn't know how much more he could resist, He Tian's hands were hot and seemed to move on the points that excited him most, as he has always known him. But...what about He Tian? He was panting, but he didn't go any further.  
For a while GuanShan had kept his eyes closed and thinking about it, he didn't exactly remember when he did.  
He opened them again, looking  He Tian's eyes; he kept silent while watching him: He Tian had his eyes closed, his eyebrows frowning and pearls of sweat shined on his forehead, slipping slowly on his temples, to his neck. A strip of reddened skin widened from his cheekbones to the ears, the sounds of his throat were guttural, like the purr of a cat. Her lips were parted, flushed as if  they were tormented with his teeth.  
In GuanShan's body something unlocked, an overflowing instinct was telling him to kiss him, bite his lips until they would bleeded, then lick them with voracity. His heart began to beat with strength, resounding in his ears. Somehow, that so proud and stoic marble boy had literally loosened in his hands, and dazed for his attentions.  
GuanShan's heat went all out, ignoring the suppressants or what his mind was thinking about. He wanted to see him coming, looking into his eyes while his hands and only his, could make him lose control, reaching the climax.  
"Open your eyes"  
He wanted to say, to shout. But he did can't, his lips were silent.  
Yet, He Tian's mind seemed to perceive something and slowly he opeed his eyes. GuanShan felt something indescribable when He Tian's lips bent over in a grin of fake sobriety.  
"Oh... no"  
He didn't have time to control it, but he immediately realized that is heat had awakened at that moment with all its strength. He opened his lips and moaned. Unconsciously he moved his hips, clinging to He Tian's hands, clinging to him.  
He Tian, overwhelmed by the sudden intensification of GuanShan's pheromones, loosed his mind for a moment, surprised and unprepared. GuanShan groaned over him, continuing to touch him without stopping.  
"No good" he thought "if it continues..."  
GuanShan lowered his head, exposing the pale skin of his neck.  
He Tian stared at it, hungry. He was ready to throw himself on it instead he took GuanShan's face for his chin, forcing him to look at him. He kissed him tightly, pushing his tongue in his throat.  
At that instant, for the first time ever, GuanShan returned the kiss, pushing on him and opening his lips, welcoming him.  
Both his hands continued to move, fast and faster.  
Lost one on the lips of the other, they forgot the whole world around them, the game, even themselves.  
Only that overwhelming, unparalleled pleasure remained.  
They came at the same time, blowing the moans one on the lips of the other.  
GuahShan trembled with pleasure, losing himself in the ecstasy and swallowing, breathing again and pulling his hands off He Tian's pants. It took him a few moments before his mind was lucid again.  
<< Tie >> sighed He Tian.  
GuanShan had almost forgot who had actually been in front of him, his face burning,  he turned sideways, placig his arm on his lips.  
"What the fuck did I do?" He thought, frowning and putting his pants back on "I've lost control again."  
Seeing him tumbled He Tian grinned, licking his ear << Don't get angry, I can grant you the rematch if you want >>  
<< FUCK!! Get off! >>  
He Tian backed off, for the time he could not expect more than that... fortunately he was a patient type. Or rather, he loved  challenges.  
GuanShan got up, walking fast and grabbing his clothes. He reached the door without turning, but just before he could lower the handle, He Tian's voice called him out of the room.  
<< See you tomorrow! >>  
GuanShan clenched his teeth, furious. Did he say or not that he didn't want to deal with him ever again?  
"He also said he would help you"  
Stepping his feet to the ground,GuanShan hissed an insult to his mind, which lately seemed to be always against him. He came back and rised his middle finger.  
<< DIE!!! >>  
He the violently close the door behind him. He Tian smiled, resting his hands on the back of his head and lying on the floor.  
<< Thanks for the meal >>

When he returned home, GuanShan was literally overwhelmed by his mother, who radiantly pointed to television  
<< They read my recipe!! >> she shouted << I've won a trip to one of Honk Kong's beauty centers! >>  
GuanShan widened his eyes, hugging her << What? Really? >>  
<< Yes! >> she exclaimed, recovering her breath  
<< I'm happy for you mom >>  
His mother nodded, looking at him << Oh dear >> she said suddenly, turning his face to the side. << Did a mosquito bite you? >>  
GuanShan froze, taking a hand on his neck and running to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror, he found a hickey on his neck, red and swollen.  
He tightened his fists, blushing.  
<< SON OF A BITCH !!! >>  
<< GuanShan! It's just a mosquito! >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


	3. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That rebellious, stubborn boy had always interested him from the beginning, knowing him to this point had only added nuances to a picture it was slowly taking shape and that he was looking forward to admiring in all his unpredictable beauty”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter! Here it is! Sorry for the delay, I remember that when I wrote this chapter it was the most difficult, it's a little different from the others, what do you think? As alway thank you so much! Love you all

The world is not just white or black, and as far as this concept for someone is pretty obvious, it is one of those things that He Tian had to learn on his own. Contrary to what many may think, it was a very difficult thing to understand, considering that in his family he was raised with relatively simple concepts: if you’re not strong than you’re weak, if you’re not rich you’re poor, you are someone or you are a nobody… you’re an Alpha, or you are not.

"But it’s really that simple?"

Asked himself He Tian, as a kid, "It’s possible that everything is simply the opposite of the other? Isn't there a means? A nuance between white and black? "

“What's wrong with that?” answered his brother, the only one who most vaguely approaches the idea of “family”.

"I don't know" said He Tian, looking out of the window with his legs crossed, a serious look on his face, lifeless. "It's just that it sounds so... boring".

He Tian couldn't endure having to live all his adolescence like that and at fourteen years he "run away" from home (he knew they could find him at any time), taking refuge at a relative's home whom work abroad. He had enrolled in the nearest public school, no matter what it was, but the fact that he had chosen it made it a bit more special; He Tian wanted to look at the world with his own eyes.  
At first things went quite well: his uncle's apartment was located in a good neighborhood, being able to handle his life independently pleased him. He liked walking around the street and seeing people of all kinds, talking to the old lady who worked at the 7 Eleven's, always telling him the story of that grandson who was so good and so committed to Hong Kong University. In the classroom he met a lot of guys like him, noting that after all they weren't so different. The girls loved him and he liked spending time with them, discovering having a natural talent in dealing with gentle sex, probably a feature of being an Alpha. They were always kind, always available and he liked being affectionate, accepting the attentions, never unbalancing too much. In exchange, they greeted him every morning with a smile and dreamy eyes.

Often the idea of taking on of them at home had caressed He Tian's mind. To savor they're soft bodies, sweet lips with the flavor of their lipstick, which sometimes annoyed him because it was too forced, too artificial.

Nevertheless, he never realized the desire: too risky. To show such a luxurious apartment, amongst the tallest skyscrapers in the city, it would have created too much gossip and, by experience, he knew how quickly gossip spreads. He also knew that he would not even have to strive to ask: a look or a caress would suffice, and the girl placid would have follow him; The lack of challenge helped him to give up. He met Jian Yi during the second year; A funny boy always clinging to his best friend, who called the number one, who, when playing together at the basketball court, looked more like a comic duo than anything else, involved in all sort of  absurd and embarrassing situations. He liked him, playing with the carefree that any guy or kid in the world can characterize, concealing a slight envy,in the naturalness of their friendship, or anything else that binds them. He didn't know what it was but he could perceived it and in his mind he crave for it, unconsciously. Almost as an introduction to what he really was looking for.

The spell, in fact, didn't last long: it happened one morning, after He Tian had switched off the cellphone alarm. He had risen from the bed and noticed for the first time that despite having lived in that house for almost a year and a half, there were few changes that had taken place since moving.  
He had never emptied all the boxes with inside his clothes, had not bought furniture, no photos, no books ... even the scent was sterile and tasteless. But it was not an exclusively material situation: nothing ever happened in that place, not even the most banal things like a glass that accidentally fell, breaking into a thousand pieces. Nobody had ever cooked anything, filling the room with the scent of food, no one ever laughed, never quarreled... never cried.

What was that house if not just four walls surrounding him?  
He Tian soon began to feel like a ghost in a haunted house, empty and forgotten. Where the only thing that accumulated was dust and not memories, as he would have liked. He sometimes smoked just to give it a smell, an identity.  
School lessons became mute, sincere smiles became circumstantial or "manual" as they defined them in his home and the appearances around him began to blend into one another as blurred photos of indefinite subjects. With horror He Tian realized that slowly and inexorably, all the nuances that he had so sought and craved, were gradually falling apart, to confuse each other by incorporating, creating a sterile and banal world, identical to how he had lived before moving out.

"Maybe" he began to think "I'm the one who's broken"

Until one morning Jian Yi did accidentally collided with a red-haired troublemaker and with a grim look. A lot of things had happened since that day, and He Tian began to see more colors than he had ever seen.  
GuanShan interested him, reminding him of a crackling fuse ready to fire and explode. Antagonism became curiosity and curiosity became interest, of a kind He Tian didn't know. Messing with him was fun and testing the limits even more,somehow how his hands never stopped moving when he was near. Like an annoying itch that he could not cure if he didn't touch him in some way, that it was his shoulder, hair, or neck. With him he pushed across all the limits he had imposed on the others: he had brought him to his house, had shown his hidden sides: a bit sadistic, a bit violent. Involuntarily showed him a glimpse of his past, getting caught together with his brother.

Interest became attraction.  
Regardless of his control He Tian couldn't stop thinking about him, he didn't care how, any reason would be good if he could use it to keep him closer.

God only knew how many times he had dreamed of him, in the blankets of his bed, whispering in a low voice, hiding his face between the creases of the pillow. As he was obstinate to suffocate his moans of pleasure.  
To find out, on that fateful night, that GuanShan was an Omega, it had nothing to do with his feelings, rather it had strengthened them, confirming that he had seen something unique in that boy, different from all the others. If he could, he would have gone to GuanShan's house right now, to bite him strongly on his neck creating a Bond, but it was not a decision that only came to him, he would have come in due time. The only concern was that, overnight, the chances of finding "rivals" were exponentially increased. The Omegas were, as it were, "a delicious commodity", and there were all kinds of crazy around. He knew that being an Omega by GuanShan was an irrelevant fact in itself. That rebellious, stubborn boy had always interested him from the beginning, knowing him to this point had only added nuances to a picture it was slowly taking shape and that he was looking forward to admiring in all his unpredictable beauty.

That morning the apartment smelled of fried vegetables, there were some dirty dishes inside the washbasin and He Tian smiled as he slowly wore the uniform. For three days he hadn't heard a word from GuanShan and he imagined that the boy had locked himself in the house waiting for the heat to pass. He couldn't wait to meet him to enjoy his reaction as a result of what had happened a few nights before.  
He would have caught him by surprise, perhaps by coming behind him and would have enjoyed his face blushing until it almost burn. He would have invented some excuses and would have forced him to follow him at his home after the lessons; GuanShan's presence was pleasantly cumbersome, which was just perfect.

Then... well what would happen after he didn't know yet, but he couldn't wait to find out.  
He walked shipped, making the longest lap, the same as GuanShan.  
In the street, he met some girls in his school, who, with a smile, greeted him in a low voice, shaking her hands frantically. He Tian greeted back, distractedly, looking through the crowd: no trace of GuanShan. Frowning he continued to look around till the gates of entry, where he waited a few minutes before resigning and entering his classroom.  
At lunch time, He Tian headed for GuanShan's class, walked over to the door, watching inside the classroom, but he didn't find the boy there. He tilted his head, making sure he didn't went to the wrong class.

"Class 3 (7)"  he read "It's the right one... where did he go?"

The doubt that GuanShan was avoiding him instantly insinuated into his mind, and the thing annoyed him a lot. Didn't he clarify the question of trust?  
Somebody whispered and, turning around, He Tian noticed a group of girls gathered on a bench, trying to glanced at him, holding sighs and whisperings. He Tian, smiling, approached them and the girls, like rabbits, squinted at each other.

"Excuse me," he began to speak, with a melodious voice, almost malleable "The class representative would be around here?"  
"Ah!" exclaimed one of them, standing up and placing her thick glasses "That would be me"  
He Tian smiled at her, "Aren't I lucky? Can I ask you something?"  
The girl trembled, suddenly blushing, unable to speak, she just nodded vigorously.  
"I would need the address of a person in this class."  
"Y-yes certainly!" she exclaimed "The register is in the teacher's room! I-I can bring it here and-"  
"Let's go together, to save time, mn?"

As far as possible, the girl blushed even more, twisting an answer He Tian could not interpret. They walked through the corridors, next to each other. The girl, visibly enthusiastic, spun happiness from all over and stared at He Tian with the corner of her eye. The boy was used to those reactions and, slightly bored, looked out of the window - it was a beautiful sunny day. The boys in the basketball court made a lot of noise, and some couples were eating on the benches, exchanging effusions.

"Here we are"  
He Tian woke up, shifting his attention to the girl, who slowly entered the teacher's room, asking for the student register. She took it to He Tian, flipping the pages beside him.  
"Who do you need?"  
He Tian smiled at her, pulled the register out of her hands with delicacy. "It's a secret." He lowered to her level, winking at her.  
The girl almost fell to the ground.  
He Tian looked in the student register and nearly laughed at it when he finally saw GuanShan's card: in the picture, the boy had the same old frowned expression, if not more than usual. He read the address by storing it, giving himself a few seconds to look at his picture. 

"Ah" suddenly sighed the girl, who, without He Tian noticing it, had gone behind him, peeking at the picture, "Mo GuanShan, such a looser. No one likes him in our class. Did he do something to you? I'm not surprised, he's a good for nothing"  
He Tian bellowed, closing the register with more force than he wished to use. He stretched it over to the girl, really struggling to smile.  
"Thank you, class rep"  
"Y-you're welcome"

That said, he moved away, sinking his hands into his pockets.  
He didn't care what people thought, he would never care. The gossips and the prejudices did not bother him, they can remain in their dull ignorance; The fact that they didn't know how GuanShan really were was, in fact, a good thing for him. The idea of having the exclusive on some aspects of the boy made him feel part of a special thing that belonged to him alone. A bit like the relationship between Jian Yi and Zheng Xi.  
But seeing that kind of people made him so angry; it reminded him of his past and painful times that he didn't want to relive. People that allow themself the luxury to divide people into categories, selling humans like slaughter meat. No one has the right, no one.  
At school there was nothing that could be of interest to him so, before he heard the bell again, he picked up his things and left, making sure nobody noticed. Before reaching GuanShan, he wanted to make sure he was in his house, so he took the phone and sent him a message.  
No response arrived, he waitied until he was right in front of the apartment's door, but still nothing.  
He crossed his arms and tilted his head, wondering if it was a good idea to go inside using a window.

"Let's make sure that he is at home"  
Letting go of the messages, He Tian called GuanShan, listening to the ringing. After a few seconds the answering machine was answering.  
He Tian smiled, shaking his head "That idiot".  
He called again one, two, three times and the fourth, finally, GuanShan decided to answer.  
"STOP CALLING ME!" shouted GuanShan, through the phone  
"Yoo hoo~ Where are you?"  
There was a moment of silence, where He Time seemed to hear a deep sighs "It's none of your business."  
"Are you at home? Can I come to see you? Where do you live?"  
Once again, GuanShan took a few seconds to answer, he seemed tired "Don't even think about it"  
He Tian smiled, kicking a pebble and closing his eyes "Mmm... so you're at home"  
"Son of a..." He Tian could imagine him gritting his teeth as he realized that he had been tricked "If you really think I'll tell you where..."

At that moment an ambulance went through the street, which with the sound of its sirens crossed the road at sustained speed. In his ear, He Tian listened to the echo created because of the siren heard also by GuanShan, of course. There was a moment of silence.  
"Y-you!" said GuanShan stunned, who at this point seemed to have run a marathon "You are in front of my house, aren't you?"  
"Umm, who knows?”  
"FUCK YOU! Go away, now! Who gave you my address? NO! I don't want to know! Get lost!"  
"Don't be so cold"

Right after that He Tian heard a strange noise from the other side of the phone: a series of thuds and something falling to the ground.  
"Hey?" called He Tian, but all he heard was GuanShan's  breath in the distance, as if the phone was set a few steps further " What's going on?"

GuanShan began to cough, struggling to breathe between a cough and the other "G-go away" managed to grumble the boy before starting to breathing hard.  
Without closing the call, He Tian lowered the door's handle, obviously locked.

"Mo GuanShan!" called He Tian, shouting "What's happening?!"  but the call was interrupted. Going into panic and without thinking twice, He Tian broke through the door using his shoulder, finding himself in a small apartment. The lights were off and the curtains pulled. A smell, unmistakable, struck him immediately to his nose, making him almost lose his head: GuanShan's smell. It was intense, penetrating, enveloping him like a soft blanket. He shook his head, trying to keep control. Pulling his shirt's collar, he covered his nose and mouth trying to breathe as little as possible. It wasn't possible that GuanShan's heat lasted for so many days, and he wouldn't have to release such intense pheromones.

He didn't know the house, but following the trail he immediately realized what GuanShan's room was supposed to be; running he crossed the threshold entering the first door to the left.  
Sitting on the floor, he found GuanShan, crouched with his legs close to his chest. He was wrapped in a blanket and wore nothing but his boxers. His breath was accelerated and he was sweating. He Tian came closer to him, kneeling in front of him.

"He's alive" he thought, pulling a huge sigh of relief; He Tian had NEVER, throughout his life, felt this scared. His hands had frozen and he felt as if he was holding his breath. He shook his head, bringing his attention back to the boy.  
He gently touched his shoulder and almost scared to fell him burning like fire. Grasping GuanShan's chin, he raised his face, placing the index and the middle finger close to his Adam's apple. The heartbeats were accelerated to the limits, GuanShan's face was a scarlet red, his lips cut and cracked.

He Tian gave him light slaps, to try to get him back.  
"Hey hey " he said, lowering his face to the height of his eyes and putting the weight on his fingertips, slanting " What's the matter with you this time? What did you do?"  
Slowly and with great effort, GuanShan opened his eyes, raising them to He Tian's: they were flush, slightly damp and with dilated pupils. He Tian felt the desire to jump on him, and he would do it if he didn't bite his tongue. He shook his head, holding his hands over his shoulders.

"What's happening to you? The fever? Did you eat something strange?"  
GuanShan shook his head, snorting and resting his forehead on his kneels. He seemed completely lost in the heat and clearly struggled to understand what was happening around him. He put his hands in his hair, touching his neck.  
"I'm...my head hurts" he muttered, between one breath and the other.

"He's not being himself" thought He Tian looking around, looking for any sign that could explain the situation; he saw something on the desk: an orange box of some kind of medicine. Doubtful, he looked at  GuanShan before getting up and grabbing the pack.  
"Heat Increaser" he whispered by reading the big red font in relief. But... it made no sense. That medicine had the function of increasing pheromone levels to ensure a longer lasting and intense heat. He Tian widened his eyes, turning to GuanShan

"Hey! How is your English? You didn't thought this would make it go away faster, didn't you?"

GuanShan, now completely lost in his world, answered with incomprehensible laments, shaking his knees and slamming them against each other. He Tian shook his head, approaching the boy again.  
"Hey," he whispered, pocking GuanShan's forehead with the index "Look at me"  
Grunting, GuanShan glanced up at the orange box that He Tian was pointing at.  
"Have you take this? Did you eat it?"

Lowering his eyes, GuanShan nodded, taking a somewhat embarrassed expression. He was getting worse more and more each passing minute. Opening the package it revealed that it lacked three pills and considering that they were very powerful medicines, it was not surprising if he was reduced worse than a drunk in the middle of a hangover.

He Tian chuckled, lowering his head and passing his hand over his neck. With his left hand he clutched GuanShan's cheeks, tasting their softness and making him grimace. He smiled at that funny expression.

"Sometimes I don't understand if you're stupid or just very unlucky. Never try to worry me again"

GuanShan looked into his eyes with a strange, almost dreamy look. There was a strange silence, and He Tian had the impression that time slowed down, he looked at GuanShan's lips, so close and at his complete disposition. He approached slowly, when suddenly GuanShan coughed, complaining. He Tian looked away, letting go of his face.

"It's not worth to tease him when he is like this" he thought, desperately trying to convince himself.

“C’mon, get up and go to bed”  
GuanShan shook his head, pouting "Too hot"  
"Always better than the floor" lowering himself, He Tian pulled him up, placing his arms under GuanShan's armpits "Get up!".

He Tian tried to put him on the mattress, GuanShan surrounded his neck with his arms, holding his lips on his neck’s hollow and touching his skin with the tip of his nose.  
"You have a nice smell" whispered GuanShan, on his shoulder.  
He Tian sweats cold, giggling nervously "Yeah... everyone tells me, but let me go now"

Silently, GuanShan obeyed, dropping on the soft pillow. He Tian sat next to him, wiping sweat from GuanShan's chin with the back of his hand. He quickly read the medicine leaflet, noticing that there was not much he could do other than waiting for the medicine ro run out its effects, which would take a few hours at least. Even after checking on the internet, the most common tips were just to rest... or just have frequent rapports to relieve stress and tension. He didn't know how much painful or annoying could be for an Omega to withstand the effects and excitement for such an intense heat, but even if he wanted to help him he couldn't relieve him of pain without taking advantage of the situation. Suddenly something struck him to the side, with the corner of his eye he saw GuanShan's knee, gently resting on his back.  
He Tian glanced up at GuanShan. He turned sideways and exposed the skin of his neck, wet with sweat; GuanShan watched He Tian as a thirsty can look at a spring of water in the middle of a desert. He Tian watched him swallowing and staring at him with ever-more languid and hungry eyes. Quickly, the young man put his hand on his eyes, grinning.

“Don’t look at me like that”

GuanShan seemed surprised and, slowly, shifted his face by placing his cheek on He Tian's palm, mumbling pleasantly.  
"Cold" he whispered, closing his eyes and bending his face until he placed his lips between the little finger and the ring finger. He Tian bited his lips, leaning forward and kissing GuanShan's temple.

“You’re dangerous, redhead”  
It was almost funny to watch GuanShan shivering and the goose skin that stretched from his neck to his back.

“Mng” sighed GuanShan, exposing his neck even more, narrowing his eyes and breathing heavily.    

He Tian, with the tip of his fingers, caressed his nape, shifting his hair that, wet with sweat, had stuck to the base of his neck. He noticed, distinctly, a swelling right at that point, like a walnut under the soft skin. It ought to be the exact point where, by biting it, the Bond would have been created. Medicines and heat should have stimulated  it a lot to make it so swollen. He Tian swallowed and, before he could notice, his tongue was already tasting its shape and taste.  
He kissed it slowly before licking it again and again, breathing heavily with his nose and pushing himself on him.

Ahhh, if only he could have bited him, just a little bit... GuanShan would become forever his. He could have enjoyed his warmt and the softness at that moment, on that bed, possessing him with a grin, making him cry out to tears. Spreading his legs he would slip inside him... taking his body in every inch, scratching his skin and masturnating him at the same time, and then…

He Tian opened his eyes, jerking and moving away from GuanShan.  
That was close.  
The red, with his mind still dim, complained of the sudden separation, stretching his hands in search of the heat that had been torn away.  
He Tian rubbed his hand over his eyes, swallowing. Somehow the room felt warmer.

“Stay here” said He Tian, getting up “You need to drink something”

In closing room's door He Tian heard GuanShan complaining, but couldn't risk to look at him in the eyes. He rested his head on the door, clenching his teeth. It was difficult, too difficult to control himself in that kind of situation.  
He glanced at the front door, and the idea of leaving seemed to be the most logical solution, but the thought of leaving GuanShan alone in those conditions made him think twice, that idiot would be able to leave home even reduced to that state ... no, he couldn't leave. He had never taken care of anyone until then, and he wasn't sure how to behave... but in the end GuanShan was not exactly "sick".

"Yeah" he thought "It's just something a lot worse!"  
It would have been better if he had a fever or... anything else. At that moment, where only watching him made him crazy of desire, there wasn't much he could do.  
He snapped, scratching his neck.

"One thing at a time" he said, going to what looked like the kitchen. He loved that apartment: intimate, full of things, with so many smell and objects that he was not used to seeing. On the fridge there were attached some post it, with ingredients to buy or appointments, some written by GuanShan and others by someone who he assumed to be the mother. He smiled at each of them, wondering how they would look like his fridge.

How would it be to live in a real home, noisy with people who love you and that they welcome you with a smile no matter what. Where you fight together, eat together, laughs together...  live together.  
When he came home a few days ago and saw GuanShan sleeping on the floor, it seemed like a dream, he wanted to keep him there forever. The house suddenly seemed smaller and incredibly crowded; He had looked at him sleeping for a long time, imagining how it would be to wake up every morning with that grumpy face beside him, on the bed. His eyebrows frowned, his hair messed up, his fists closed, and his thin lips half open. Every day there would always be something new, unpredictable and fun.

He smiled, opening the fridge and finding a fresh water bottle. He pulled it up and took a sip.  
Living with GuanShan had to be the most amazing thing in the world besides the fact that he could, of course, have him on his bed at any hour.

"And with GuanShan as an Omega, who knows one day ... you could see other redheads hanging around the house."

He spit all the water like a fountain at that thought, coughing and risking choking. GuanShan's smell was really giving him some problem in his head.

"I'm such an idiot" he though taking the bottle behind with him to give it to GuanShan. He took a long breath before lowering the handle.

GuanShan, was laying flat on bed with his arms wide open, looking like a starfish on a rock. As far as possible he was even more red and the redness was not just on the face, but stretched on the shoulders and neck. He was breathing havy, it looked like ge was suffering a lot. He as helding his left hand on his forehead, clasping and pulling his hair. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows frowned, and his smell was slightly different, sweet and pungent at the same time. He Tian had to work out the scene for a few seconds before realizing that it was not the beginning of one of his many dreams.

GuanShan opened his eyes and, with a lament, turned to one side, his movements were slow and seemed to give him fatigue and pain. He Tian approached him, sitting at his side and holding his hand over his face, wiping sweaty drops from his forehead and temples. He was trembling, but not with cold, it was as if he had been on edge. He passed his thumb over his lower lip, crawled with so many small cuts, from which tiny drops of scarlet blood flowed slowly.  
He Tian tugged the bottle on his shoulder to catch his attention. GuanShan jumped, slowly opening his eyes and looking at him from the below.

"Drink" said He Tian, leaning the bottle one inch from GuanShan’s nose.

GuanShan coughed, rolling over and leanign on his forearms to try to get up.

"Ugh" he complained as he slowly leaned his back to the wall, slamming his head.

He Tian had the impression that GuanShan had recovered slightly, so he hand him the bottle.  
GuanShan watched it for a long, silent minute before grasping it with a trembling hand. He tried to unplug it, but his fingers slipped without being able to catch the cap, GuanShan squeezed his eyes, staring at the bottle as if it were a complex puzzle. He Tian almost seemed to see the question marks floating around his head, just like the comics.  
"Pff" grinned He Tian, holding a laugh and resting his face on his right hand. As absurd as that, he found that he didn't want to be anywhere else except there, with GuanShan, who was reduced to a sort of drunken monkey, who was now trying to unscrew a bottle of water with his teeth.  
He stretched out his hand, grabbing him by his neck and approaching him, kissing him slowly on his lips. GuanShan didn't react, no hysterical cry, no word, no fist struck in the wind. Just a puff, before bringing his attention back on the bottle.  
He Tian closed his eyes, slamming his forehead over the redhead's forehead.

"That hurt, fuck" he whined, dropping the bottle.  
"Hey!" shouted He Tian, looking at him straight in the eyes "Get well soon, you hear me? I don't like this new way of doing it at all, pull yourself together, stupid!"

GuanShan clench his lips, wrinking his nose and frowning. He Tian smiled, nodding satisfied.

“That’s better”

He picked up the bottle and took a big sip, grabbing GuanShan by his chin and kissing him again, more forcefully. He Tian's cool tongue and GuanShan's boiling tongue created a pleasant contrast, blending them together as one. GuanShan clung to him, finding relief in that contact that contrasted with his high temperature. He slid forward, placing his hands on He Tian's knees, closing his eyes and grumbling.  
GuanShan teased He Tian's lips, inviting him to open them more, so that he could get lost in their freshness as the best of the medicines. He Tian stiffened as he sensed a new change in the smell of GuanShan, who had soared even more, burning his throat like sugar syrup.

Even after the cool feeling had disappeared from He Tian's mouth, GuanShan didn't stop to kiss him, hungry he lost himself completely, taking his hair and tightening them tightly.  
He Tian thanked and cursed God, at the same time, for the resistance and self-control he was able to demonstrate when, with a slight push, moved GuanShan away.

The redhead protested, leaning forward to reach He Tian's lips again, but He Tian, patting him on his waist, began to tickle him, throwing him on the bed and hitting his head with a pillow.

“Why?” asked GuanShan, his head under the pillow.  
He Tian closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the pillow, gently pressing GuanShan's face against the mattress.

“Because…”

Because that guy who was in front of him wasn't the usual GuanShan; who screamed at him, blushing as he stretched out his hands touching him, who mumbled when he received spontaneous help, spitting poison on his gentleness, and soon after he looked down, unable to say thanks. Because at that moment that guy was somewhere else, where He Tian couldn't reach him, and all those moments and sensations, he wanted to share them with that GuanShan. Because he knew that once the effects of pills had ended, of that day nothing would remain in GuanShan's memory and He Tian couldn't afford to waste too many precious moments.

To find out the other thousand expressions that could trigger him, day after day, one step at a time, to reset that centimeter in the middle, in between them.

Because between white and black ... there are a multitude of incredible possibilities.

“... it's too boring”.

He Tian had to wait two hours before GuanShan decided to go to sleep and another four before his smell flushed to an acceptable level. He covered him with a sheet, threw the drugs into the rubbish and went back home, giving him a slight kiss on his naked back.  
The next morning, He Tian's apartment smelled of sugar syrup, there were a couple of posts it attached to the fridge, and instead of the alarm clock, there was a message ringing his cellphone:  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?!"  
He Tian smiled, pleased, before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


	4. I'll be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you for everything! Find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp

Human's adaptability is something that is often underestimated; We believe that we are a demanding, fragile race, with our needs and rhythms.  
The truth is that we can get used to everything and the worst thing is that the process is so slow that we sometimes don't even realize it. It's inexorable, inevitable as the evolution of animal species.

GuanShan would never have expected to get used to He Tian's constant ambush, every morning before he went to school. Of his way of hugging him, resting an arm on his shoulders, or his voice on the phone, while talking to him, locked inside his room during the heat, because He Tian wanted to "keep him company."  
Of the smell of smoke emanating from his skin, so familiar that it had slowly disappeared.

Of his particular way of moving, silent and with a rather austere way, like silk on silk. Or how, before eating,he would always take a moment to taste the scent and the view of his meal.

Everything had become so familiar that GuanShan never knew exactly when he stopped complaining of his attentions, pushing him away. To insult him no, he would never have forgotten that... or fight; However, the latter, too, as time keep passing, had became everyday's routine. Somehow He Tian had forced himself into part of his everyday life.

That was how the days, then weeks, then months began to pass.

Like that, summer passed away, then autumn and finally came winter. A particularly frosty one, of those where you can't get out of the pleasant warmth of the blankets when the first lights of the sun shines over the city, forcing the inhabitants to get out of their beds to start everyday habits; It was just one of those mornings when GuanShan's alarm clock rang.

He stretched out his legs, cracking them nicely with his neck and shoulders.

It had been a long time since he skipped a day of school, almost certainly he had established a new personal record.

He pressed his forehead on the pillow, sighing.

No, he just couldn't get up; Peering through the folds of the curtains, he saw the sky and his plumbean color foreshadowed a bad weather.

"One more reason to not get up" he thought, pulling the sheets over his head.

Then, a thought came to his mind and somehow the idea of going to school didn't seem so bad: his mother. Hiding his heat had become more and more difficult over the months, until it was no longer possible. Too many absences from school and too many excuses to justify them. So one afternoon, after a dozen of deep breathing and encouragement, GuanShan had taken his mother away and told her that the heat had, unfortunately, manifested. The calm and composure that his mother showed in learning the news surprised him a lot. Instead, she had gently smiled at him by taking his hand.

"You're not... angry?" GuanShan asked her, not sure if that was the right word. Disgusted, maybe? Or disappointed?

"I am!" she replied "But not for what you think, I would gladly spend all the money for medicines rather than throwing away all those lessons! But I am your mother, I knew you were an Omega even before you were born, I didn't care. My only fear was how hard it would be for you"

“Mom I-”

"But you were strong, far more than me. Just remember, I'm here”

GuanShan nodded slowly, feeling a deep sense of remorse. Finding out that his son had been forced to suffer in silence, without the possibility of providing as a parent should have ... she must have felt terribly useless and helpless. GuanShan realized only then that he had hurt her mother far more than he could have imagined. Why did he have waited so long to talk to her?

"Oh, right" he had thought "money"

From that day a strange veil had risen between him and his mother. At the slightest symptom, at the slightest sign of fever or stomach ache, that hateful and revolting question hung heavily on their heads like Damocle's sword, sinking both into a pit of hesitation and clumsy gestures.

"Do you want me to take the medicine?"

She had asked him once, seeing him lying on the couch.

"What? No I- mom it's just a cold it's not-"

“Oh, ok. I’m sorry”

As far as he tried, he could no longer say the word "heat" in front of his mother and, to put it all, he probably wouldn't have done it anymore.

So, terrified by the idea of facing another embarrassing conversation, GuanShan forced himself to stand up, shaking off the warm blankets.

He yawned, slipping his hands over his eyes and opening the curtains. It was a gray day and almost certainly rainy. He washed himself, wore the uniform, drinked a cup of boiling tea and, before going to school, made sure he had the suppressants in his backpack. After the last adventure he made sure he always had two pills in case of an emergency. When He Tian had gone to his house a few months earlier during his heat, the last thing he remembered was his voice on the other side of the phone. When he recovered a few hours later he found himself wearing only his boxer on his bed and with the front door broken. His mother, who a few hours later had come back from her weekend in Honk Kong, had gone crazy, believing that thieves had come in. No matter how many questions GuanShan had ask to him, He Tian was always vague about what really happened

He nuzzled his nose, disgusted, seeing the medicine under his books and notebooks. Putting on his coat and scarf he went out. In the previous days it has been snowing, and here and there he could see snow piles piled on the corners of the sidewalks or the streets, compact and muddy.

"You should come to my house" has told him He Tian at the first fall of snowflakes, a few days earlier  
"And why the fuck should I do it?"  
"I want to savor something hot~"  
"I told you I'm not your fucking personal cook!"  
He Tian had taken him under his arm, leaning his cheek on his head  
"Who said I was talking about food?"  
"Disgusting"

Had answered GuanShan, turning his face.

He was no longer surprised by He Tian's innuendos, with time he even abandoned the only idea of taking them seriously. Why should he? What had happened was his heat fault. And it was thanks to the suppressants that things were back to normal, as they should have been and would always have been.

He breathed out a cloud of steam, sinking his hands in his pockets, he was almost at school.

"Uh" he thought, "I'm almost at school and nothing has happened yet ..."

"Ahhh!! Fuck! It burns!!!"  
Somebody cried out the next corner  
"XiXi!! Sorry!"  
"I told you not to push me!!"  
"Wait, I have an idea!"

Turning around the corner GuanShan saw a scene that was... unusual.

In the middle of the street there were Zhang Zheng Xi, holding in his right hand an envelope of hot croquettes and Jian Yi ... holding the index of Zheng Xi's left hand inside his mouth. The three boys stared at eachother, silent for a few seconds.

"Ignore" thought GuanShan, walking past them as they were invisible.

"Let go of me, idiot!" shouted Zheng Zheng Xi behind him  
"Ouch" cried Jian Yi.  
"What idiots" thought GuanShan  "What's wrong with them?"  
"Red head !!" called him Jian Yi, reaching him and then walking beside him "Hey where is He Tian?"  
GuanShan widened his eyes, then grunted his teeth. "Why the fuck are you asking me?!"  
"You always walk together in the morning, it's because you live close to each other right? Am I right XiXi? >>  
Zheng Xi shrugged, indifferent, eating his breakfast.  
GuanShan wrinkled his forehead "We don't go the school together everyday"  
"Yes you do, every morning"  
"I told you we are not!"  
"Didn't you notice? What are you stupid?"  
"SAY THAT AGAIN BASTARD!!"

Before Jian Yi could say more, Zheng Xi grabbed him for the collet, pushing him slowly "We'll be late, let's go"  
Pouting in a weird way and letting Zheng Xi drag him, Jian Yi showed his middle finger  
“See you, dickhead”

“Go fuck yourself!” said GuanShan, more than happy to return the favor.

Just because He Tian had practically stalked him, on more than one occasion, it didn't mean that he was doing the same road with him because he wanted to. In short there was no choice! How many times had he told him to leave him alone? In the end he had stopped complaining about it because…

“Because…?”

He stopped, thinking about it, without finding an answer.

He scratched his head, nervous, going away.Zheng Xi and Jian Yi were far away and all the silence surrounding him was strange. He usually spent those minutes walking and shouting against He Tian or refusing his absurd proposals. He looked back and somehow, no matter how much he struggled, he didn't remember when it was the last time that He Tian had not walked beside him.

"Bullshits" he sighed, pulling his scarf over his nose "Who cares anyway".

He forced himself to keep walking, but somehow his steps were slowing down.

There was no trace of He Tian for the rest of the morning; GuanShan was expecting to see him at the his class's door, or from the entrance gate that he could see through the windows of the hallways. Instead, nothing.  
The bell rang, announcing the beginning of the recreation, GuanShan forced himself to think about something else, no matter what.  
Some of his classmates seemed to be particularly exited by some news that was spreading through the net. He approached the group, eavesdroping from afar.

"Look at this" they were saying  
"And they caught him in the middle of the street"  
"Who?" asked one of them.  
"One person felt bad yesterday"  
The guy snorted, shrugging "Then what?"  
The classmate grinned, pointing his finger on the screen "It was an Omega!"  
The blood crawled in GuanShan's veins.  
"Apparently he had entered for the first time in heat and he started a fuss"  
"A fuss?" though GuanShan, felling sick.

"Can you imagine? Disgusting! Can't they just stay at their home if they know they have a problem? They have those medicines, right?"  
"Yeah, they just want to attract attention, perverted loser"

They laughed, but GuanShan's ears heard a weird whistle, deafening and loud. As if he could feel his blood flowing quickly, intensely up to his brain.

"If it's such a big burden, they may be castrated, just like dogs! Zac! Problem solved"

A black wall fell on his eyelids.  
He didn't know how, but when he reopened his eyes he was facing a vending machine of the exterior courtyard, staring at the colorful writing of drinks and snacks.  
The laughter of his classmates resounded in his head like a thousand plates thrown to the ground.  
He wasn't angry, he felt... empty.  
But of course, that was the way they would have seen him, how did he not notice it? That person, the guy from he news, could have been him. Laughed at, humiliated in the middle of the day, among the disgusted looks of passersby. Immersed in prejudices, in ignorance, treated... like a beast.  
The world was just like that, and like a stupid he had almost forgotten that, used to his mother and... to He Tian, that from the very first moment ... from the beginning his being was what he was, his being an Omega! He had almost made it a natural thing, even... even appreciated.  
He Tian was not like them and-

“Hey”

GuanShan came back to his senses, interrupting his train of thoughts. He looked up and, leaning on the vending machine, there was He Tian staring at him with his arms crossed. He was wearing a heavy black coat, long up to his hips. No scarf, hat or gloves. Looking at him, GuanShan realized he was practically freezing.

"Where do you come from?" asked GuanShan, taking a step back.  
"From my class, and this is the third time I call you. What about you? Were you lost inside your empty head?"  
Pissed off, GuanShan cliched his tongue and bumped his shoulder against He Tian.  
"I was thinking about how good it is without having you around"  
At that point GuanShan would have expected a response likm  
"So you were thinking about me mnh~".  
Instead, unexpectedly, He Tian smiled. He put his hand on his neck and pushed it gently, without using the any force.  
"Good for you" he added, looking around.

It was an unusual answer, far from the typical "character" that He Tian had created. The black haired man touched his pockets; GuanShan knew those movements very well, He Tian would have pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, would have pulled one out, held it between his lips, and, tilting his head, would approach the lighter, lighting it up. He Tian closed his eyes when he looked at the flame to consume the paper to make it ashes.

GuanShan tore his lips, annoyed by something he could not grasp. He went back to the vending machine and rummaged in his pockets, looking for money; However, before he could even stretch out a hand, He Tian preceded him, inserting the coins before him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"  
He Tian picked up a drink, giving it to GuanShan "Take it"  
"Ah?! I don't want it! Why- >>  
He Tian tugged the bottle on his chest, letting it go and GuanShan grabbed it fast, avoiding to let it fall down.  
"You should take advantage as long as you can, Don't close mountain"  
GuanShan looked at the bottle first, then again He Tian, who winked at him.  
"Are you going somewhere?" hissed GuanShan.  
"Oh~ Do you really care?"  
"Here it is" thought GuanShan "Here's the usual He Tian" without realizing it, he felt a strange sense of relief.  
"Fuck you"

He Tian chuckled, tapping on his cigarette, squeezing it between the index and the middle finger. "Soon there will be winter holidays, then exams, then we will change school. Then college or work and you know... etc etc"

The redhead frowned, confused "What are you trying to say?"  
He Tian shrugged "Nothing" he put his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone "It's just that... things goes that way, right?"

He looked down at the screen, lowering his eyes "Well, well" he added "It's so late already" he put his cell phone in its place and threw the cigarette to the ground, rubbing it with the tip of the shoe. "This cold is so annoying, I'm going back to class. Be a good boy, ok?"

He Tian turned around, walking away. GuanShan stared at him, perplexed. Something was wrong, something was so much out of place. He took a step, opening his lips wide open.

"H-hey!" He shouted, swallowing as He Tian slowly turned at him. The boy looked into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.  
"Is-"  
"Is everything all right?" he wanted to ask him, but something in his throat silented him.  
"It's... it's going to rain" he said instead.  
He Tian looked up to the cloudy sky, returning to GuanShan with a raised eyebrow "You don't say, genius".  
They separated without adding anything else.  
GuanShan, even more pissed, grabbed the bottle and taked a long sip. He shifted his gaze to the cigarette thrown to the ground, noting that, oddly enough, half of it had not been consumed.

The rest of the lessons passed on quickly, and, as GuanShan had said, rain came down to the whole city. Thunders, far away, announced a bad worsening and that's why, as soon as the bell rang, GuanShan did not miss a second, hurrying toward the exit. Many others, unlike him, had carried the umbrella and they were gatered towards the entrance and the streets filling the air with colors and chatter.

Without minding the rain, GuanShan threw himself under it, looking around.

"No!" he thought, shaking his head "Don't think about it! Don't think about it damnit! "  
Two girls, a few feet away from him, began to laugh, clinging to the umbrella they shared  
"Today He Tian didn't show himself" sighed one of the two.  
GuanShan opened his eyes, incredulous. Had he dreamed of it? He looked at the girls, vaguely recognizing them as two of He Tian's classmates.  
He grabbed his backpack and pulled out the drink He Tian had bought him, still half full.  
"Yes," said the other girl, "maybe he is ill."  
GuanShan stopped in the middle of the street and then turned to the school, between the river of tired and cold boys that were giung home. He tightened his fists and lips, angrily.  
"Who cares!" he thought, "I don't give a fuck about him!"

He turned and walked without looking back.  
When he came home he was completely wet; His mother came up to him. She put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.  
"Go take a nice hot shower" she told him "Before you froze to death"  
GuanShan nodded, without speaking a word. His head was in complete chaos, and a bad feeling kept on tormenting him, painfully in the back of his head. The more he tried to ignore it, and the more this insisted, hurting him.  
He left the shower and walked into his room to get dressed. He grabbed his phone: no call, no message. He moved his fingers to He Tian's number, but before he could press it he threw the phone on the bed.

"Fuck!" he hissed, opening the closet. He threw himself into it, to find some clean clothes. So, tossing away old jackets and summer t-shirts, he found in his hands the clothes he had completely forgotten to have for all that time: those He Tian had lent to him during the summer, in that absurd night.  
He lowered to his knees and observed them for a long time, silent. He felt the rough cloth of the pants and the softer one of the shirt under his fingertips; The smell of He Tian's apartment.  
He looked out: the days had shortened and despite being only 5pm, the sky was dark as in the middle of the night. Storming and occasionally lightning when thunder broke the sky, illuminating it to daylight.  
He lowered his eyes, closing them.

"AARGH!" he growled, dressed up and slipped He Tian's clothes into a plastic bag.  
"I'm a pathetic idiot," he thought as he greeted his mother, closing the door behind him.  
He knew how things would go: he would knock on He Tian's door, throw on him his stupid clothes, take off that annoying feeling, and then come back to his home, to play some video games.  
"That's it" he said, satisfied as he crossed the street, wiping the raindrops from his forehead.  
The cars flipped beside him, the city under the rain turned into something different and the lights glittered strangely, as covered by a layer of tissue paper creating nuances and contrasts. Reflecting on the black asphalt, they gave him the impression of walking between two distinct, suspended worlds.  
The air was cold, burning in his lungs.

GuanShan ran, now a few steps away to He Tian place.

He turned the corner and, just in front of the entrance, he saw a truck. He breathed heavily, regaining some air. Men in blue uniforms were storing on the truck boxes and furniture... that were strangely familiar. After finishing their job, those men closed the truck's ramp, climbing inside of it and moving away. There was a black car, parked just ahead, a very expensive one. GuanShan took a few steps and in that moment, the sliding doors of the palace slipped and three men dressed in black suit came out. They were all dress the same and tall at least two heads over GuanShan.

Behind them, a man was following them. Tall, with dark hair, austere and cold, like an ice statue.  
GuanShan had to blink a couple of times before realizing that that other guy was He Tian.

“Hey, kid”

A voice behind GuanShan made him shudder: a fourth man in black was looking at him from the top. The redhead, stunned, didn't speak, the increasingly intense rain had impregnated him to the bones.

"What are you looking at? Get lost"

GuanShan swallowed and turned to focus on He Tian, who, as he saw, finally seemed to notice him. Immediately he felt relieved, or at least at first. Where was he going with those people? That was the reason he intruded at school? Were they taking him away and had come to say goodbye to him?  
He Tian, after seeing him, exchanged some words with his companions who, after nodding, let him approach him.  
GuanShan stepped forward, the plastic bag with He Tian's clothes swung slowly, hitting him on the knee.

"Xiansheng He" said the gorilla behind him "Do you know this person?"  
He Tian slowly looked down at GuanShan.  
There was something... scary in his eyes. A moody veil of contempt, hatred, frost.  
"Of course. The Omega scum" blew He Tian, with a grin.  
For a moment GuanShan thought he didn't heard well.  
"What do you want, mn? You come her to get payed for a service?"  
GuanShan stared at He Tian, but it was as if he was looking through an empty glass shell, with no soul. Those words ... were He Tian's lips to say them, but it wasn't the true He Tian to say them.

Grinning and with his hands in his pocket, He Tian lowered his head, looking at him disgusted  
"Too late" he whispered, before nodding towards the man. "Let's go."  
The man nodded and along with him He Tian began to walk towards the car.

Anyone would think that GuanShan was feeling pure hatred or anger toward He Tian at that moment, but the reality was that never, in all his life, he found himself calm as at that moment. He wouldn't be crying like a fucking little girl, he wouldn't ask him to not leave, he wouldn't ask for explanations or reasons. He didn't care.

The situation was simple: he had to turn away, play along, walk home, go to sleep and continue his life as if nothing had happened until that moment.

But,dammit, how much he didn't want to do it.

He dropped the plastic bag, started to run and shouted, with all the breath in his throat

“HEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!”

Before he could only notice it, He Tian was hit in his face by GuanShan's punch. The five men, like hunting hounds, tackled down the boy, immobilizing him and throwing him on the asphalt, pushing him on the ground him like a criminal. They grabbed him by the nape, crushing him into a puddle. He Tian, with his face bent, smiled and told the men to let him go.

GuanShan, spitting on the ground, approached him, pointing his finger against him.

"You know" he began to say, calmly "I, tomorrow, will be fine. Even the next day and the next day, and the day after that. What about you?"

He Tian shook his head, giving him his shoulders and getting in the car.  
The car went away silently, losing itself in the city.  
GuanShan stayed in his place, the rain was cold, incessant, dense. It was knocking on his skin like ice needles. Falling on the plastic bag behind him.  
They wrapped him like a gray veil, hiding him.  
He didn't move.  
Not yet, not so soon... not now.

\-------------------

 

He Tian looked out the car window.  
His cheek was pulsating, his lower gum was bleeding. The next day there would be a livid.  
A week.  
With just that little amount of time, his father was able to packed his life, before making him notice that his "escape" had made his time and that he was more than patient. He had had enough time, now it was time to take life seriously, as was his duty to do. A rejection simply was not contemplated.  
He didn't regret his choice, it was nice to live like a "normal" person, though only for three years, he knew that day would come sooner or later.

The bad thing was... to losing it so fast. He was giving up so many things. GuanShan, who had come from nothing, had remembered all of them, it was enough to look him in the eye. Like a river full of past and future memories, for a second his head was imploded in a thousand fragments. What a bad timing! And he had done all that effort to sneak away from his apartment, to see him one last time. Getting that way in front of his home, showing himself to his father's men, he had no choice but to make him believe there was no connection. To distance him as brutally as possible, using those words, had been the only solution that he had been able to process at the moment. Yeah, not exactly as he would have liked GuanShan to remember him, but it was better this way.

"I'll be fine" GuanShan said. And He Tian believed that he had overestimated himself, after all.

It was right, GuanShan's priorities were different as well as those that would have been. GuanShan would go ahead, with time he would simply forgotten about him; Seen in the perspective of twenty, thirty years, those few months would become so insignificant, so passers-by. Perhaps GuanShan would have recalled it, associating him with those gestures that had somehow linked them, comparing them to new ones lived in different places, with different people who were not him. And then? That's it, it would be over there, with a shrug GuanShan would have slipped away that reminiscence from his mind, putting it in its place, in the corner of his mind, to dust. Nothing more.

“What about you?”

No ... he would have thought about it for the rest of his life, until the end of his days he would be thinking of himself as a crazy, coward, worm, for not getting out of that running car, standing like a jerk looking at his hands as if someone was holding him back. As if an invisible enemy carried him away, from his home, from his life that had been able to get piece by piece... from GuanShan.

"What did you do?!?" He would shout at himself, frowning with anger "How? How could you?!"

The rage he would have felt ... he could feel it run alive throughout his skin.  
He Tian opened his eyes.  
He looked around.  
He was still in the car, stopped at a red light. Inexorable and dense the rain fell on the car's roof.  
Thirty years had not passed,he wasn't on the other side of the world! And GuanShan was still there, a few blocks away! Alive in his mind as if he was breathing right in front of his eyes. He had reminded him by punching his face and making him realize that this was the present, this was the time!

"What the hell am I doing?!?!"

He opened the door and shortly before closing it he looked at the man in front of him.

“Tell my old man…Go fuck yourself!”

"Xiansheng He!!" Shouted the man, before the car's door crashed into his face.

He Tian ran fast, with all the strength he had in his body, bathing in the cold rain from head to toe. Blinking as the large rain drops were slipping from his forehead to his eyebrows, grasping his eyelids.  
He continued tirelessly without ever having felt better throughout his life. He started to laugh loudly, opening his mouth wide open! He felt a pressure in his chest, as if he was about to explode. He jumped off, almost peering off between sidewalks and hedges. Happy... that's, that's how it felt to be really happy.

He reached his place and... GuanShan was not there.  
The road was deserted, with no trace.  
He searched for his phone, remembering that he had left him in the car.

"Fuck" he hissed, running toward the entrance. He could still use the phone in the apartment, the telephone line wouldn’t be off until the next day.

He reached the elevator and pressed the button, passing a hand through his hair. He coughed, looked at the corridors and…  
And there he is, GuanShan, bent on his knees with a plastic bag in his hands, staring at him.

He Tian came close to him: he was drenched. He must have been under the rain for all that time, thinking about it made his heart skip a beat. At first there were only silence and even harder looks. GuanShan looked at him as if he was waiting for him to say something; As if he had something to say. As if it were his turn to talk.

"Forgot something?" asked GuanShan, suddenly, tired of the silence and expectations "Like your balls? Not like you've ever had them"

 

He Tian smiled, lowering himself to his height. GuanShan must have guessed his lie right away, that's why he was still there. He Tian had definitely overestimated himself

“You know me so well, don’t you?”  
GuanShan turned his gaze, frawning "More than I need".

GuanShan got up and He Tian did the same.  
The redhead stretched out a hand, handing the plastic bag

“I’m leaving”  
He Tian ignored the bag, keeping his eyes fixed on GuanShan's eyes

"It's raining too hard" said He Tian  
"Don't care"  
"You'll catch a cold"  
"Who cares?"  
"Stay with me, there should be some dress upstairs and maybe even an umbrella"

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the "ding" of the elevator that had finally descended to the ground floor, and its doors that opened, leaving a glimpse of a dull, soft light.  
He Tian turned, coming in and knowing that GuanShan had followed him.

He had not locked up the door before going away. The next day, the latest packaging was planned for transport, so he didn't worry about it.  
There was nothing left in the apartment. Except for kitchen's furniture and some boxes stacked and closed with the tape.

"Wait here," said He Tian, before disappearing into the bathroom.

GuanShan sneezed vigorously. He Tian was undoubtedly planning to leave the apartment without saying anything to anyone. If he didn't had arrive in time, he would certainly disappear into nothingness...  he didn't like the idea

He Tian came back with a pair of towels in his hand.  
He brought one on GuanShan's head, starting to rub vigorously.

"That hurt, asshole!" GuanShan cursed, trying in vain to escape.

He Tian stopped, holding the towel pressed on his red hair.

"You came to pick me up" he whispered.

GuanShan didn't move, he remained motionless to watch the drops of rain from his clothes, his hair, his hands, falling slowly on the parquet.

"You're the one who came back" he replied.  
GuanShan knew, knew what would happen if he had looked up at that moment. He Tian was too close to him, just a breath away; Raising his eyes would had mean meeting those of He Tian and he knew what he would have done.  
He knew.  
But he didn't care.  
He glanced up, and He Tian slipped his hand from the towel to his cheek and from his cheek to the nape of his neck. He approached, breathing on his lips.

"You're going to punch me after this, right?" whispered He Tian "And tell me that you hate me"  he kissed him, slowly "Please"  
GuanShan didn't close his eyes, not even once "No" he answered.

He Tian grabbed him by the nape, kissing him hard and leaving the towel slipping away from GuanShan's short hair .  
He pushed it with his warm tongue, savoring him, biting his lips until they bleed. Not giving him a single moment, he would take everything and give him everything.  
He licked him on his neck, biting it, caressing him with his hands all over his back, and lower, lower until he reached his butt.

“Come”

He drove him to the bed, pulling him by his arm.  
All that it was left of bed was the mattress; left uncovered without sheets or pillows. He Tian sat down, leaving GuanShan in front of him.

"Strip" he ordered.  
GuanShan wrinkled his lips, turning away "No"

He Tian smiled, tugging him by the elastic of his sweatpants and bringing him closer  
“You want me to do it?”

A hint of redness appeared on GuanShan's cheeks, which with an abrupt gesture, and biting his lips, undressed himself of the sweatshirt and the shirt under it. His white skin seemed to light up in the light of the city. He Tian tasted the sight for a few moments before looking at GuanShan's pants.

“Don’t even think about it”

He Tian chuckled, grabbing him by the wrist and throwing him on the bed, placing himself over him. GuanShan looked at him badly, grinding his teeth and hissing like a cat.  
Without waiting He Tian kissed him, pushing him, on his lips. Spreading his mouth with his thumb and grabbing his tongue, licking him on his chin, his neck.  
As the rain stormed out.  
GuanShan raised his back unconsciously, while He Tian's lips slid slowly over his collarbone, his stomach... his swollen pants.  
GuanShan opened his eyes, shifting them to those of He Tian.

He Tian's long fingers lowered the pants of the redhead, but didn't touch the boxers, on which he began to pass his tongue, following the profile of the hardened cock beneath them.

GuanShan breathed heavily from his nose, panicking, he didn't feel ready for that. His heart was pounding so strong that he was certain that from moment to moment it would have exploded in his chest.  
He reached out and struggled against the pleasure that He Tian was giving him, grabbing him by the fringe, forcing him to look up.

“No...” he whispered.  
He Tian smiled at him. "You had your chance, now shut up" He pulled away GuanShan's hand, opening his mouth and picking up where he had left, licking the cloth, biting it slowly, with slow movements.

He Tian’s tongue was warm, soft. He Tian pulled down his boxers, just a little bit, so that the head of GuanShan's cock was visible.  
He started liking it, slowly, and GuanShan had to bit hard on his lips to restrain a moan.  
"Fuck" he thought.  
He Tian lift his head, only to suddenly lower it, taking his cock in all his lenght, deep.  
GuanShan almost choked himself, raising his hips, pushing He Tian's head unconsciously.  
He closed his eyes, and for a moment his mind went completely blank.  
And then, He Tian's mouth disappeared; It took a few second to GuanShan before he could ask himself where he could have gone. He opened his eyes, and lowered them.  
He Tian was smiling with satisfaction, his lips wet and swollen, as soon as GuanShan’s eyes meet his, He Tian took out his tongue, trailing GuanShan’s dick shape from its base.  
Seeing GuanShan’s reaction was the best part.  
“You...asshole”  
He Tian grinned, sucking harder, and harder. 

GuanShan's chest, tense, rose and lowered quickly. The heat of He Tian's tongue, his movements... they were making him crazy.  
“Shit, I’m...I’m going to-”  
“Not yet” He Tian whispered, stopping “We’re not done yet”

GuanShan hissed, he wanted to shout not to stop, but somehow he didn't, not knowing how he did.  
He carried the back of his right hand to his lips, biting it slowly.  
He Tian rose up over him, kissed him, settling between his legs and pushing himself on him.

“Look at me”

Out of breath, GuanShan tilt his head, noticing He Tian's erection pushing on his. The sound of the rain overwhelmed every sound. And the lighting, blinding, illuminated the room reflecting on He Tian's face:  
His eyes were like coal pits, bottomless and dark.  
The idea of losing forever the possibility of getting lost in that gaze, forced him to tighten his knees, bringing them closer to He Tian's hip.  
His skin, still wet by rain, seeked warmt and for touch, and He Tian’s skin burned, in every inch, as fire.  
He Tian, still pushing himself on GuanShan's, lifted his torso and pulling away his shirt.  
GuanShan stared inadvertently for a few seconds, He Tian grinned, dropping on him and whispering to his ear.

“Like what you see?”  
He bit his ear, licking it greedily.

“Mnm..c-close your mouth” hissed GuanShan  
He Tian chuckled, moving on his neck "Poor choice of words"

He bit him, forcefully, sucking and marking every inch of skin. From the shoulders to the chest, where he stopped, taking his time into sucking on his right nipple, biting it slowly, licking it all over again.  Bringing GuanShan more and more to the limit.  
He slid his right hand into his white boxers, wet with rain, damp like GuanShan's cock, erect and trembling.  
He rubbed it slowly, massaging it with slow and long movements, dwelling on the points where GuanShan kept his breath, suffocating the groans of pleasure. Pressing the tip with his thumb, swelling and wet with precum.  
How many times, how long had he dreamed that moment.  
GuanShan scratched the mattress, biting his free hand. He was near.  
He Tian speeded up the movements, laying his forehead on his.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you cumming"

GuanShan shook his head, tightening his eyes. Then He Tian, smiling malignantly, stopped completely, loosening the grip.  
Astonished, GuanShan opened his eyes, staring at He Tian incredulously.  
He grunted his teeth as soon as he saw his pleasing expression, he tried to stretch out a hand, to give the pleasure he deserved but He Tian, faster, grabbed him by his wrists with his left hand, planting them and immobilizing them over the red's head.

"You're a bastard" said GuanShan, struggling  
"I am" said He Tian, biting his chin "Tell me to continue"  
"Over my dead body!"

He tightened his wrists, teasing the GuanShan's dick with his free hand. The redhead breath was unstable, trembling.

"I have all night" he whispered, keeping to masturbate him, only to stop again, preventing GuanShan from coming. He continued with this torture twice, and GuanShan, on the brink of madness, soon began to lose the sense of direction. He was hot, his cock implored pity, and his eyes were blurred; A slit of saliva slipped out of his lips and his arms, numb, remained anchored over his head

"S-stop" he murmured, bending his back.  
He Tian licked him on his lower lip "Say it" whispered, at his ear, "Mo GuanShan", his tone of voice was firm, unmovable.

Tired, GuanShan swallowed, bowing cheek to cheek cheek with He Tian. He breathed his smell, he felt the heat and sweat on his temples. He sighed and faintly whispered:

“I want...to cum”

Then He Tian go of his wrists, grabbing GuanShan's member with both hands, and with GuanShan's nails pressed on his forearms, led him to orgasm.  
GuanShan did not cry, did not break, on the contrary he choked every sound, throwing his head backwards.  
A little resumed between a spasm and the other, his eyes blinked slightly, looking at He Tian as he licked his palm with a slow gesture as he stared at him.  
He licked his lips, moistening them before getting up.

"Wait here," ordered He Tian, before disappearing into another room.

"Where the fuck should I go?" thought GuanShan, taking advantage of the moment to catch his breath. The storm had not yet settled, the wind blew out of the windows, beating on the glass wall, with violence. He closed his eyes, savoring the sound, sure it wouldn't be so reassuring if he didn't know he was not the only one to hear it at that moment, in that cold and empty apartment.

He Tian came back, taking his place on the bed.  
GuanShan tried to ask where he had gone, but before he could open his mouth, he found it trapped by He Tian's and his hands, which slowly stroked him on his hips, then on his back to the butt cheeks.  
GuanShan felt his fingers slide lower and lower toward the entrance.

"Wait, wait" said GuanShan. "What- what are you-?"  
He Tian smiled, spreading his legs "Trust me"

He Tian's finger, cold and wet, slipped inside GuanShan, which blushed up to his ears, assuming the same shade of his hair

“Fuck! No, no, no, no! S-stop! Ah!”  
He Tian laughs, shaking his head "Calm down! It's just my index"

GuanShan wanted to shout. That's where he was gone, to get the lube.  
"Stop!"  
"If I don't do this, you'll get hurt!"  
"No I won't!"  
"I'm telling you, you will!"  
When he felt what was supposed to be the middle finger, GuanShan exploded, throwing a punch on his head  
"OMEGAS DON'T NEED IT!!!" He shouted with all his breath.

He regretted his gesture as soon as he saw He Tian's eyes wide open for surprise.  
"AARGH!!" he yelled, pushing him away and shuffling on one side, taking his forearm on his eyes.  
How did he end up in that situation? He wanted to throw himself under a car and disappear into nothing.  
There was a few seconds of silence before he could feel He Tian over him with his arms on the sides of his head and his lips pressed behind his ear

"Don’t close mountain" he whispered "Mo GuanShaaan"  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
"I'm at my limit"  
GuanShan shrugged his arm slightly, ready to shout at him, but he kept looking at He Tian, red in his face above him, his eyes narrow, serious. He watched him take a condom from his pocket (the other reason he had just left before) and tear it with his teeth; Sliding a hand on his pants, lowering them and discovering his cock on which the condom slip. GuanShan's body softened all at once, and mild, he let He Tian slowly rolling him face down.

Shaking, GuanShan fisted his hands at the sides of his face. Confused, excited, scared, impatient.  
He felt He Tian's chest on his back, and his cock, touching him and rubbing on him.

"GuanShan ..." he whispered. "It's what you want, isn't it >> he slipped, rubbing on him, pressing his hard cock on the entrance, pushing slightly "This"  
GuanShan swallowed hard, pushing his forehead on the mattress. He could still stop, could get away, He Tian would understand. He could do it.

He wanted to do it ...?  
He breathed, then exhaled.  
He slipped backward, raising his hips.  
He Tian grinned and leaned over in GuanShan's ears.  
He stroked him on the back of the neck, slipping on his back, between his shoulder blades and then on his chest, lying on his hips.  
He bent over, talking through his hair.

"Remember to breathe"  
The first sensation of GuanShan, in perceiving He Tian slipping inside him, was similar to that of drinking a big sip of boiling water. He felt, so full.  
He lifted his head, grumbling and cursing.  
"Ah!" he shouted, digging his nails on his palms.  
He Tian clenched his jaw, keeping to slip inside, slowly, savoring every inch.  
He snatched it tightly on his hips, waiting for him to adapt to him, to his shape, to his warmth.  
He licked him on his back and talking to his ear, calling him.  
GuanShan reached out and He Tian grabbed him, tying their fingers.  
He forced him to turn back, not enduring for a more second the idea of not being able to look at him in the face.  
GuanShan insulted him, covering his face with his arms.  
He Tian began to move, with light pushes, slightly lifting his left leg, which he touched with his lips.  
GuanShan panted at every push, every word. Grumbling.  
The thrusts increased intensity, He Tian bent over to GuanShan kissing him with force.

"GuanShan" said He Tian, on his lips, without stopping "If feel good, here?"  
With a stronger thrust, he struck that sweet point that made GuanShan grumble, forcing him to grab He Tian's shoulders, scratching them.  
Another push, in the same spot, "Here?"  
GuanShan nodded quickly, shaking his eyes and trying to not spill tears.  
With his thumb He Tian touched his lower lip, taking that mouth over his. He kept thrusting, over and over. Reaching deep inside, GuanShan squeezing hard all over him.  
"I can't... Ah! Mmmn!"  
"Coming?" said He Tian, licking his chin, talking to his lips "Me too"  
GuanShan turned his head, showing his neck. He Tian stared at it, approaching.  
"Let's form a Bond GuanShan... become mine"

GuanShan opened his eyes. He looked at him intensely, for a long time, with his breath broken. His burning body and the drops of sweat that cover it in every inch; His thighs, his wrinkled forehead, his black, wet hair scattered across his forehead like ebony cobwebs. The redhead realized at that time that he could stare at him for hours.  
He grabbed He Tian on his neck, touching the hair of his neck, approaching him and talking to his ear.  
"You do not need a Bond, stupid".  
He Tian, after the first moment of surprise, smiled, shaking his head. And to think he was about to give up all this. What a crazy one.  
Striking him hard, He Tian kept moving, losing in that moment with GuanShan.  
Rain raged, this time its sound was overwhelmed by the sound of pleasure of both. More and more lost, getting closer and closer to the point of becoming indistinguishable.  
GuanShan tightened his legs on He Tian's hip and opened his lips, unable to hold his voice any longer.  
But He Tian interrupted him, forcing his mouth around his lips so that they were pressed on his tongue and his mouth just like the first time; And this time GuanShan let him do so because he could hear his tongue move, his lips wanting those of He Tian, who were looking for something, they wanted something. Taking something from He Tian, while He Tian took it from him.

“He-He Tian”  
“Uum... I know, I’m here”

It was a long night.  
Lost one in the other's body they continued to complete each other losing the sense of time.  
Even after the thunderstorm had finally disappeared, even after the early lights of dawn.  
None of the two, the next day, would have remembered the moment when, exhausted, they fell asleep next to each other.  
He Tian slowly opened his eyes, staring at the landscape in front of him. The sky was clear. He didn't know exactly what time it was, but from the sun in the sky he knew that it had been past noon for at least an hour or two.  
He stretched out his arms and sighed. Smiling he turned around and... he found himself flanked by a pile of blankets. More like a cocoon than a person, he saw GuanShan's hair peering from the top of that shell.  
He didn't even know where he get all those sheets. He stretched out his right arm, brushing his hair with the back of his hand. He grabbed them between the index and the thumb, frowning.  
He continued for a few minutes, until he laughed, turning to one side  
"You're not good at pretending to sleep"  
GuanShan's ears blushed, and the redhead moved imperceptibly.  
"And how the hell did you figure it out?"  
"You restrained your breath when I touched you"  
"Tze" said GuanShan, pulling the blanket over his head "Bullshits"  
He Tian stood up, leaning his forehead on his back.  
"Would you have been really fine without me?"  
Silence.  
"All right" thought He Tian, moving away "It doesn't matter anymore"  
He opened his lips to change the subject, but GuanShan preceded him.  
"Sure" he said, "I would have been fine today, tomorrow,an the day after tomorrow"  
He Tian smiled.  
"yeah?"  
"Of course," replied GuanShan.  
"Ouch," thought He Tian, moving away a little  
"But then..." whispered GuanShan "... without any real reason, I would have begun to ask: What the hell did that idiot do? I he ok? Will he ever come back? And ... and without having an answer ... I would not have been so good."  
He Tian said anything nothing, he only looked at GuanShan sinking more and more into his cocoon until he disappeared. If he had looked at himself in the mirror at that moment, he would be smiling like a child. With a leap, he jumped over GuanShan, crushing him with all his weight.  
"Ahhrgh! Fuck!" shouted GuanShan, struggling "You're hurting me, asshole! Get up!"  
He Tian laughed, stretching even more, rolling over him  
"Oof!" breathed bad GuanShan "You're a bastard!"  
Tugging it, He Tian pulled the sheets off, revealing GuanShan's face, red and blushed for all the time he was hiding under the blankets. He held him tight, so that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape it.  
"And you are mine," said He Tian, kissing him slowly on his lips  
GuanShan closed his lips, trapped under his own shelter  
"You are a presumptuous son of a bitch"  
"Mnn~? Yet yesterday you were the one telling me-... "  
“ AHHHHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!”  
"What? That while I was pound-"  
“WAAAAA !!! STOP IT ASSHOLE!!”  
"Hey, think about when we'll do it during the heat”  
“I’LL KILL YOU HE TIAN!!”  
Hard to say when GuanShan finally got rid of him. On the other hand, He Tian was so happy at that moment, on that bed in his apartment, so happy that he could be barely think of letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you for everything! Find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mestizo-efp


End file.
